Harry Potter and the hidden truth
by Gossipchick
Summary: In the summer as Harry thinks of what happened his godfather the unexpected happens. He learns of his family history. Surprises and romance in store!
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the hidden truth.

By Gossip chick

I don't own any of the characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling

The summer was like any other. The sun always out and the grass were turning a nasty shade of brown. This all went unnoticed by the teenager who was in the smallest room of the house. The boy was laying on his small bed looking out his window.

People would think that this was not normal for a teenager his age, staying in his room all summer, but you see this is no normal boy.

This teenager is Harry Potter. To the people in his neighbourhood he was just a trouble boy. They all had been told that he went to school every year to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for the Incurably Criminal Boys.

But this was not true, you see Harry Potter was no normal child. He was a wizard and every year for the last five he has attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had just finished his fifth year and most people would think he was looking forward to his birthday or at least leaving this house and seeing his friends again but he wasn't. This year was different he had lost the closest person he had to a father and now he truly felt alone.

Just before the end of the year he had been in a battle which he lost his godfather in. At night he could see the battle replay its self over and over again. The words his friends wrote in their letters were left unread and unopened on a pile on the floor.

He didn't want them to end up the same way as the others he loved. The only way he thought he could save them was to push them away.

Else where

The last of the meetings was called. It was time to determine the fate of the boy who lived. "The council has called this meeting because it's time to tell the boy his history. We will collect him and train him like we did his father and his father before. Who will take it upon them to collect the child?" "I will," said a tall dark hair pretty woman from the corner. "Thank you Tami," the elder said. In a flash Tami was gone.

Please review

Gossipchick

Thanks to my brilliant beta lafielgirl!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth.**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 2

An other realm

The darkness around him. The same thought ran through his head since he arrived. I don't belong here. I need to get out. I need a plan. He had watched the look on all there faces the pain he had caused. He needed to get back, set it all right.

The pain on his Godson's and best friend's face when he fell was too much to bare. He had to find a way back. He had once made a promise. A promise filled with love and he was going to keep his promise. He had failed many years before but he then got a change and he made a stupid mistake and it was gone again.

He would find how to get out if it was the last thing he did. To tell those he loved that he cared for them. To keep his godson safe.

Sirius Black was determined to get out of this realm and back to keep his godson safe. He changed into his animagus form and ran.

The Dursleys house

Harry Potter lay starring out the window like he had done for the past three days he had been home; well if you could call it home, it was more like a prison. He replayed the events of the last week of school. He couldn't sleep, their faces had haunted his dreams. He blamed himself for them all getting hurt, especially for Hermione. For when he saw her laying there he knew he was falling for his best friend. It was Sirus death that hurt him the most. All he thought about was it was his fault. If he hadn't have went then neither would Sirius; he would still be alive and happy.

Just as Harry started to have flashbacks of that night, there was a great white light flash.

When it was gone there was no sign that anyone had been there or even that the boy-who-lived had once lived there

Across the street Ms Figgs had seen the light and contacted the order right away. When Dumbledore arrived he searched the scene but could not find his student. He thought to himself this is going to kill Remus. He lost his last best friend and now one of their son, he had no one left.

Dumbledore wasn't going to give up that easily this was the boy-who-lived after all. He was certain that it wasn't the death eaters that had him so who did.

Head quarters

A hooded figure comes down the dark road. As he arrived outside number 11 and 13 he said something and the house moved apart to reveal number 12. The man walked up and knocked on the door

Inside the house the members were just being informed about what had happened to Harry when there was a knock at the door. All order members were in the kitchen so who was that. Armed they went to the door.

The door was opened with 6 wands pointed at the guest. The hood was pulled back… the shock past over all their faces, how was he here.

Plz review

gossipchick

To my brilliant beta lafielgirl!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

Chapter 3

'speech'

_thoughts_

**Dumbledore**

Head Quarters

The look of shook past over all their faces. But Remus' face changed from shock to happiness to anger.

The werewolf was not happy. This hurt; he was the first to speak up. 'Who are you? Who sent you? What do you want and how the hell did you get past the wards? How did you find this house?' The order members realized just what had happened… someone had found a way to the head quarters.

The stranger said, 'Well umm let's see, I'm Sirius Black but I thought you knew that. No one sent me. I want to come in and try and get freed. I found the house and got past the wards because I own the house.'

Remus didn't know what to think. 'I don't believe you. Sirius is dead. I saw him so did Harry.' 'But I came back, I couldn't leave my godson again,' Sirius said with a sorry look on his face.

Dumbledore then cut in, 'Severus get me the strongest truth potion you have. We have to move away from the door, someone might see us, let's take this into the kitchen.'

Sirius was dragged into the kitchen and sat on a seat with six wands still pointed at him. Severus arrived back with a tiny bottle; he gave it to Dumbledore, who then poured it into Sirius' mouth.

As Sirius felt it go down his throat he thought to himself, 'Merlin do all potions have to taste this bad.' Then he was overcome with a calming effect.

As Dumbledore saw the potion take effect he started to question this man who called himself Sirius.

(Dumbledore's questions in **bold**)

**Who are you?**

Sirius Geoff Black

**Why are you here?**

To look after my Godson

**How did you get here?**

I saw the pain on Remus and Harry faces when I fell through the veil and I didn't want them to feel that so I found away out.

Remus butted in at this time.

What is Harry's Patronus and what are our nicknames all about?

Sirius replies Harry's Patronus is prongs. We got our nicknames because of what we did to help Remus with him being a werewolf.

**How did you get out of the veil?**

The same way I got out of Azkaban I changed into my dog form and ran through the veil. Didn't think it would actually work mind you but it did.

Just as the potion wore off Dumbledore confirmed this was Sirius and said, 'Welcome back.' Remus on the other hand looked as if his birthday had come early and gave Sirius a big hug. Just as Sirius started to ask, 'Where's Harry?' the smile slide of Remus face. He looked around at all the order members and they all held the same look of sorrow and loss. What had happened while he was gone?

Else where

The Teenage boy began to stir. 'What's happening? What's making that light?' When he finally got his glasses on he thought, 'Where the hell am I?' were the hell am I.

'You're in the Realm of the elves,' said the young woman who was standing in the doorway.

When Harry got over his shock he asked, 'What am I doing here and who are you?' The woman replied, 'Sorry young man, my name is Tami and you are here to learn about your family history and be trained by me.'

(Harry's thoughts in_Italics_)

_Ok so this most be the power the dark lord knows not of_

'Yes Harry, the Dark Lord knows of part of this for this is the reason he is after you.'

_How the hell does she do that?_

'We elves can do any thing. You will be able to do it soon as well. Well come on, you have a long couple of months in front of you.'

'What!! Months?' Yes Harry, you will be in training till the 1st of September and then back to school with you.'

_Aww damn!! Well at least I get to go back. I can't wait to see Mione again. What!!! I mean Hermione and Ron._

_Sure you do_

_Who the hell are you? _

_I am you!!_

_Ok I am going mad!!_

'Who's Mione?'

'You heard that?'

'Yes, so who is she? A girlfriend?'

'What? Nooooo…we're friends,' Harry stuttered as his face went bight red.

'Yea looks that way, I think you like her,' Tami teased.

Plz review

Thanks so much to my beta lafielgirl!!! She rocks!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

Chapter 4

An emotionally young teenager just finished reading a letter that would change her life forever. The tears streaked down her flawless face. Before it had been a crush, but now that she heard he had disappeared she knew it wasn't. She he loved him and had for a while.

She sat down at her piano and started to sing and play a song.

If you only knew  
What I feel for you  
If you only lived for me   
The way I live for you  
I'd be in heaven  
My dreams would come true

'Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is you  
And you alone  
And I love you so  
More than you could ever know  
All I've ever wanted   
Is you

If you were my own  
To caress and hold  
I would shower you with love  
And drown within your soul  
Because I live and breathe for you  
And I really need to know

That all I've ever wanted  
Is you  
And you alone  
And I love you so  
More than you could ever know  
All I've ever wanted   
Is you

Everything I do is for you  
You are every part of me  
And I don't want to face  
Another day  
Alone  
Without your love

'Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is you  
And you alone  
And I love you so  
More than you could ever know  
All I've ever wanted   
Is you

(**ALL I'VE EVER WANTED (Mariah Carey))**

Everyone in the room now knew she had just realized what they had expected all along. Hermione Granger was in love with her best friend Harry Potter.

But she couldn't tell him because he wasn't here, he had disappeared!

Plz review

An. Lol that's wasn't very long at all but I thought this sounded like the end of a chapter. I'll post another tonight.

Thanks to my lovely beta Lafielgirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

Chapter 5

Head quarters

"HE'S WHAT?!" Was heard though out the headquarters.

Remus timidly said, 'Ummm he's disappeared.' 'How did he just disappear. What the hell happened? Does Death Eaters have him?' Sirius asked.

Dumbledore answers this time, 'No Sirius the Death Eaters don't have him, they don't even know he's gone. We don't know how this happened but trust me we will find him, you have my word.'

'Ok so where are we going to look?' 'Umm Sirius you can't leave the house, your still wanted.' 'But, but he's my godson!' said Sirius.

Dumbledore replied, 'I know he is Sirius but we don't want him to lose you again. Don't worry we will find him.'

The summer past slowly after that. His birthday presents were all piled into one of the rooms waiting for his return.

'Where the hell is he? We still haven't found him. Next week is the 1st of September, let me help please!!!' Sirius whined. 'No Sirius you have to stay here.' Remus replied. 'And do what? I have repainted one of the rooms for Harry to have his own and I nearly had all the other rooms in the house done up.' Sirius was getting annoyed. 'I know but we will find him and when he comes back he'll have a big surprise waiting for him.' The look on Remus face showed just how stressed the werewolf was, so Sirius dropped the subject.

It was a subject that caused much sorrow within the headquarters. Not long after it had happened the Weasleys and Hermione had arrived. Hermione had fainted at the sight of Sirius and Ron had started to stutter his words, 'But…b…u…but your dead!' Sirius laughed at this, but then remembered why they were all here. When Hermione woke up she give Sirius a big hug and said she was glad Harry now had more family. When Sirius had looked in her eyes he noticed something that hadn't been there before. She loved Harry.

But that had all been weeks ago and now Hermione and Ron were standing with letters in their hands.

Hermione started to shake when she saw the other letter on the table on it in Green ink was Harry Potter. 'Go on Ron open yours first I don't think I can, I know I failed.' Hermione said.

There was a tear of paper and then a shout of joy. 'I got 7, I got 7 owls I beat Fred and George joint together. Come on Herms open yours.' 'What did I tell you Ronald don't call me Herms.' With that said she opened her letter slowly and read it the smile on her face spread, it was the first smile anyone had seen on her face in a long time. 'OMG!!! Hermione you got 20 owls,' Ginny cried in shock.

'Well then we will go to Diagon ally and get your school stuff and a present for doing so well.' Mrs Weasley said.

Realm of the elves

(goes back and covers Harry's Birthday in this realm)

Harry missed all his friends. Today was his birthday and later something would happen to him. He now knew how to do many different things. He had physical training and weapon training as well as magic training. He thought he was picking it up pretty quick to. He had been told his family history and tonight he would come in to the power, but at this minute and time that's not what he was thinking about.

_(Italics Harry's thoughts)_

_She had fallen again, his heart stopped. Hermione was hit. She was dead (period Yet) yet another person he loved had died. Then Neville found her pulse (period) Harry felt like now he had a reason to live._

_You love her_

_No I don't _

_Yes you do, you can't lie to me I am you_

_Don't _

_Do _

_Don't_

_Do_

_Don't _

_Fine! Whatever you say, but remember I know you. _

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**_(Harry speaking in his head)_

**Harry thinking about her again that's the 5 time this week.**

_That's not true _

**OK whatever you say but its true you do love her.**

_I don't love her do I? Not more than a friend_

_But when you though she was dead._

_O shit I am in love with my best friend_

_See I was right _

**Oh so now you are in love with her… make up your mind.**

_Stop listening in. ok I do love her happy!!_

**Yes now are you all ready for tonight**

_No I forgot all about it._

Later that night

As Harry was getting ready for bed Tami came in and said, 'Now remember when you wake up you might look a bit different, but not much I promise and you will be strong so we will be up bright and early as usual to train your new powers.'

'Fine you just had to remind me didn't you?' Harry huffed.

**Of course I did now go to sleep.**

That night Harry fell into a peaceful sleep. All was silent till 12 o'clock when a white light surrounded him. It danced around him for a couple of minutes and then disappeared. All Harry did was roll to the other side of the bed and sleep on.

Plz review

And if you have any ideas to help do tell!!

Gossipchick

Want to say a big thanks to my lovely beta Lafielgirl!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 6

Diagon Alley

The first thing Ron did when they arrived at Diagon Alley was head off to his brothers' joke shop. Remus followed him as now of the teens weren't allowed to walk around by themselves in case something happened to them. Hermione and Ginny and Tonks went a little bit mad and went clothes shopping. The adults could see the smiles on the teen's faces, the first smiles they had seen since Harry had disappeared, but if you looked close enough you could still see the sorrow in their eyes.

Hermione and Ginny went to the newest clothes shop "The Black Cat" as it was called. It had clothes in all ranges. From casual robes to fancy muggle dresses and all the in-betweens. They found some nice muggle dresses that they hoped they would be able to wear this school year.

They came out of the shop looking extremely pleased with what they had bought, they had even managed to get Tonks some nice muggle clothes to wear when she was leaving them to the train. Walking round the corner on their way back to meet Ron, Ginny bumped into someone. She started to apologize when he said, 'No it's ok it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going.' Hermione looked like she had just gone into shock and so did Ginny when she realized who it had been. Draco Malfoy just walked on round the corner and didn't look back.

When Hermione was able to talk again she strutted, 'He was ni…ni…nice?! He said sorry?!' Ginny was not able to comment as just after Hermione said that they heard, 'Herms, Ginny come on were going now,' coming from Ron. Hermione let the nickname slide this time, but Ginny and she made an unspoken agreement that they would not talk about the Malfoy incident again.

They made their way back to the headquarters to pack and get ready to catch the train the next day.

Dumbledore's Office

The old man sat at his desk with a tired and worried expression on his face. Tomorrow was the first day of the school year and he had yet to get a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. People didn't want the position as it was supposed to be cursed, but the thing that worried him most was that the boy-who-lived was still no where to be found.

As Dumbledore sat there thinking of how to get a new teacher and where Harry Potter could be a light brought his attention to the dark hair pretty woman sitting in the chair in front of him. 'How did she get in without me noticing?' He didn't hide the look of shock on his face.

The woman just smiled and said, 'Sorry about my lateness but I am here for the open teaching position, my name is Tami.'

Realm of the elves

(An. Sorry again I have to go back to the day after Harry changes to catch up)

That morning Harry woke up as usual, bright and early to get ready to start his training. He got showered and changed into a pair of loose fitting black linen trousers and a tight fitting black t-shirt. These clothes were easy to move in. He had forgotten all about what was meant to happen the night before, so it was until he looked in the mirror that he realized he had changed. It wasn't that big a change, it would just look like he had grown over the summer, but he new otherwise.

The day before he had stood at a height of 5'6, but he was now 6 feet his hair had gotten longer. He was also more well built, but that had been the training and the thing that wouldn't be easy to lie his way out of was the ears.

Tami walked in just as he was checking out his reflection and as she read his mind when he say his ears she said, 'don't worry I'll show you how to hide them. Harry didn't even jump at this comment. He had gotten used to Tami creeping up on him.

'Well I have you a present for you so open it now and then to work we go,' Tami sang. She had got him some new clothes like the ones he had on and a lovely pair of robes custom made by the elves. They were a forest green colour with a silver trim made of the finest silk that could be found in the realm of the elves. There was also a set of defence books and a set of arrows custom made to fit Harry.

Harry was speechless as he hadn't expected so much, really he hadn't expected anything. She had given him a sword when he first arrived made of a very rare metal. He now carried it everywhere he went with a charm on it to hide it.

The rest of the summer was spent training and getting ready to leave. Harry knew that when he left he was sure that Miss Tami had become like family to him.

On the day before going back to school all of Harry's new books and his letter from Hogwarts appeared at the bottom of his bed. Tami had told him to pack all his stuff, that she would see him later as she had things to do today.

So Harry opened his letter and was shocked to find how well he did in his Owls.

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy – A

Care of Magical Creatures – E

Charms – E

Defence against the Dark Arts – O

Divination – P

Herbology – E

History of Magic – D

Potions – O

Transfigration – E

(An just to let u no this is not Harry's score in the book for potions)

Harry was in shock, he had thought he had failed potions for sure, he had leant a lot about them this summer but. It was an elf custom. He was also very happy he now had the subjects he need to become an Auror. He gave the reply slip to Tami before she left that morning and when she came home that evening she gave him a box that she said he should give to the girl he loves as a promise as it was a elf custom. The box held a necklace for friendship and a bracelet for love. She told him he would get the rings his father and mother had for her too.

He put his gifts away and could only think of one girl he wanted to give them to, Hermione. As he got ready he wondered how he was going to get to school the next day.

Dumbledore's Office

(Sorry but after I wrote the last bit I wanted to add more here but it didn't seem right to go back so sorry if I am confusing you.)

As Dumbledore interviewed the woman, well he really didn't have to at the minute anyone would do, but he realized that she was an elf and very experienced in this subject area so he gave her the job.

She left the same way she arrived in a flash of light. When Dumbledore got over the shock he found a piece of paper on his page saying that Charms, defence against the dark arts, Potions, Transfigration and Care of Magical Creatures would be the class Mr Harry James Potter would take in the year coming. This gave him faith that Harry was still around somewhere safe, but when would he return.

Piz review

Gossip chick

Yay my chapters are getting longer!!

Thanks to my beta you rock lafielgirl!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

(So I don't know what's going on but my chapter 7 doesn't seem to want to come up so I will try this)

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 7

Head quarters

There was a delicious smell that floated out of the kitchen and all round the house. Molly Weasley was getting the last breakfast the kids would have a Grimmauld place before going back to school. It was 8 o clocks when a loud shout went up the stairs 'Breakfast is ready.' Within minutes it sounded like a herd of elephants were coming down the stairs as the Weasley's boys made it to the table first, followed by a sleep looking look that consisted of Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Tonks.

As soon as breakfast was over there was a mad rush to get ready and check that everything was packed. By 10.30 they were all assembled at the door except for the youngest male Weasley. Ron was still trying to get all his things in his trunk when he heard his mother shout 'Ronald Bilius Weasley get down here now or we will leave without you.' He scurried around collecting the last of his things and was heading down the stairs just as they were leaving out the door.

They would be walking to the train station like they did the year before but this year they would be missing some people. This year the only ones heading to school would be Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George were not going to go back after last year, they had opened up shop in Diagon Alley and it was doing extremely well. Even Mrs Weasley was secretly happy about it.

They rushed along the streets followed by Tonks and Remus who were there guards today again. Some how they were always paired together, not they were complaining or anything. The young witch and werewolf were becoming really close over the past while and everyone was more than happy to see Remus smile a bit it made him look less old and carefree.

They arrived at the station just in time. The children said their goodbyes and went to find a seat on the train. When they found an empty carriage near the end of the train they all sat down and got lose in his or her own thoughts.

Hermione's Thoughts

OMG where is he. I hope he's ok. When I see him again I am going to kill him for making me worry. I just really hope he's ok. I miss him so much. I know he doesn't feel about me in the same way I do him but I am going to tell him when I see him. Its killing me keeping it locked up like this. I know Ginny knows I was so happy when she said she was over him but how will Ron take it, I hope he still doesn't have a crush on me.

She kept thinking this the whole way to Hogwarts.

Ron's Thoughts

Umm I wonder where she is at this minute. I think I might be falling for her. The letters over the summer helped me a lot she always seemed to know the right things to say. I am going to ask her to the first Hogsmeade weekend. I wonder if everyone will be shocked. They might still think I fancy Herms but I don't I love her like a sis but I can't see they way she looks at Harry how much it hurt her when he disappeared not that it didn't hurt the rest of us it did I lost a brother but it seemed to hurt her more. She's in love with him, I hope he comes back soon this is killing her when he does I'll kill him for going away in the first place.

Ron sat with a smug look on his face.

Ginny's Thoughts

He's so fit! My brothers well kill me if they knew I was thinking of him like this come to think of it so would Harry. He's become like a brother to me I just wish he would hurry back; he's missed by a lot of people but its really hurting Hermione. God he's fit. I can't keep my mind off him I am so dead! He was so nice that day, he didn't make one nasty comment I don't know what was wrong with him maybe it's his dad being in Azkaban I don't know. Damn nearly at school need to get ready.

Train

Everyone was snapped out of there thoughts when Ginny stood up and said 'Come on Hermione we need to go get ready nearly at school.'

By the time everyone was changed the train pulled to a stop and they went and found a carriage to take them up to the school.

Hermione was checking round her to see if she could see Harry but disappointment met her she climbed into the carriage and they where taken up to the castle.

The arrived at the castle and the students all filed into their seats. The new first years were sorted. Five went to each house. The new teacher Professor Tami as she wanted to be called had been announced and then they were filled full of the best food the house elves could make and were very sleepy. The whole evening all Harry's friends didn't smile they were worried about him they thought he would be here, they had also noticed something odd about the new teacher she kept look at them then away and now and then she would look at the door and her watch as if she was waiting on something.

Dumbledore started his speech when a boom came from the door. The hall fell silent and they was another, then the doors fell open to reveal a man standing in the doorway wearing a dark green coloured robe with a hood over his face.

Realm of the Elves

Harry was up bright and early as usual he had packed the night before so now all he had to do was wait. Tami had already left, were to he had no idea.

He hid his ears they way Tami showed him. It was kind of like what Tonks but it only let him change some things like the colour of his hair and the shape of his ears. He hopes one day he could do more but at the minute that was all he had leant. He thought about he was going to train he would have to do himself now he was leaving.

When it came time for Harry to leave he left in the same light Tami did it was an elf trait. He arrived just outside the doors of the great hall. He went up to the heavy doors and it made a boom nosie twice before it finally opened.

Harry stood in the doorway with the hood of his dark green robes covering his face. As Dumbledore stood up with all but the defence teachers wand point at the stranger he demand 'who are you?' But he didn't get the answer he was looking for as the stranger goes 'so that's were you went to Tami, why didn't you tell me you were coming here to.' Tami just laughed. He then said to Dumbledore 'sir I am shocked you have forgotten me already, I have only been gone two months.' It was then that all the teachers and his friends realised who it was and the stranger was near toppled to the floor by none other than Hermione Granger his best friend and the woman that he loved as she gave him a hug that could rival that of Mrs Weasley.

**Aww I think she missed you and if I am not wrong that she loves you to. **Tami said in his head.

_She doesn't she's in love with Ron I told you that_

**Doesn't look that way from here**

_Well he likes her I am not fight with Ron over her and I am not telling her she might never talk to me again._

**She won't she loves you I can tell. It's a girl thing! And if I am not wrong Ron likes someone else he's been looking at her all dinner. Everyone is staring by the way.**

It was then that Harry looked up and noticed that he was still hold Hermione and that everyone was starring. He let go of her and pulled back his hood. A Gasp went through the students. Dumbledore stood up and said 'Harry I would like a word with you in my office, your friends can come to.'

Dumbledore's Office

Harry and his friends sat around the table. Hermione to his left she had still to let go off his hand as if afraid he would disappear again. Ron sat to his right with Ginny beside him. They were too shocked to speak, and then the doors till the office opened with a bang and in walked Dumbledore Professor McGonagall and Snape. The last person to enter the office was a shock to some it was Tami.

Dumbledore started 'I am sure you know why you are here Harry but I am going to take you all to Grimmaulds place for you to only have to explain once and there are things waiting for you there.'

'ok sir.' Answered Harry. They all used the floo as even though Harry could appear he didn't feel like show everyone that yet.

Grimauld's Place

Dumbledore stepped out of the fire first and Remus ask 'sir what are you doing here. Did something happen?' The only reply was that of the fire and out stepping the rest of the children and staff that had been in the office. Last to step out was Harry. He smiled at Remus just starred in shock and happiness back at him.

From one of the chairs in the room came a voice say 'Harry?' Harry looked over to the spot he heard the voice from and he face pale as he stared in shock at the owner.

Plz review

I would also like to say a big big thank you to secretlycharmed13 as they helped me with ideas for this chapter.

Gossipchick


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 8

Head quarters

As Harry starred at the man he had believed death in shock, he remember how much love he held for this man. He was like a father to him. In the Realm of the elves Tami had helped him over come the pain he felt and move on but he knew he would never stop missing him. The tears were building up in his eyes and his voices wouldn't let him speak so he did the next thing and as his Godfather stood up he launched himself on him.

The tears in his eyes now poured down his face freely as he felt the love well up inside him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard 'Where the hell have you been?' Harry just looked up and smiled and said 'that's what I am here to tell you all, but should it not be me asking that question or more like how you got back?'

Dumbledore interrupted 'well that's what we're all here to find out so lets head to the kitchen and let Harry explain where he has been.'

As all the order members greeted Harry with welcome back boy or a big hug, they started to take there seats at the table. Without knowing Harry and Hermione were still holding hands well they might not have noticed but everyone else at the table did. This made them smile even more.

Dumbledore stood up and said 'well now that we are all here I would like to introduce the new DADA teacher Tami.'

She waved and said hello to everyone in the room when they introduced themselves.

'And now I think we would like to hear Harry's story well that's what we are all here for any way.'

Harry opened his mouth and started to explain 'well it all started on the 3rd day I was at the Dursley's I was laying on the bed thinking about the war and Sirius and my friends when their was a flash off light in the room when it all cleaned I looked around and thought okay so this is definitely not my room. It was so nice painted in red and gold and when I got up out of the bed and went out the door I came to a room that looked just like the Gryffindor common room. I looked around the room and there sitting in the chair was a dark hair called herself Tami.'

**Aww thank you Harry that was so kind of you to tell them that. Now would you tell them the rest before they kill me!**

_Aw but I am so much fun watching them glare at you_

**ITS NOT FUNNY NOW TELL THEM NOW!**

Everyone had been glaring at Tami as they now realised it was her that had taken Harry away. They all turned round to face Harry when they heard a laugh escape his mouth. Tami just shot him a look that show how she thought that this unfunny and said 'Harry continue please.'

Harry laughed again and continue, 'Okay so were was I. right I remember I starred at her and then kind of shouted who are you and why am I here. She told me her name like I said it was Tami and I was here to train. In my mind I knew what for but there was also this feeling telling me to ask her so I did. She told me something unexpected she said I was here to learn of my family history and learn to defend myself and control the powers I would now get. Over the next two months I learnt to fight and control my gifts. But the first day was the most interesting day well except for my birthday but I will tell you all about that later. On my first day there I learnt that through my father's side of the family I would be heir of Gryffindor. Gryffindor had many power and most people knew of them but there was one that had been kept a secret for a long time. Gryffindor was an element. He controls the element of fire which was passed on to me. Now I can read your faces and I know you are wondering what that had to do with me going to the realm of the elves well that's simple. There was an elf there that knew how to help me take control of my new power.

But the real reason I went there was because and not many knew this because they were in hiding but my mother's family were elves. You want to know why they were in hiding right. Well that was because over a 100 years ago there was an evil in there land and my great, great, great grandmother and her family left the realm to live as muggles. She then married one of them and when the evil was gone she did not leave like the rest of her family she stayed. All her children carried on her line as elves but none ever went back until me.

So now you know my history I guess you want to hear about my birthday.' He looked around and everyone nodded so he continued. 'Well on my birthday I was to go through some changes and I did that's when I came into my Elvin self. I woke up on the day of my birthday and kind of forgot I had changed it wasn't until I looked in the mirror that I noticed I was taller and my hair was longer and I had pointy ears.' Everyone stared at him and he laughed and said 'you can't see them I changed them back kind of like what Tonks can do. After that I went to train. I train to fight both magic and muggle style. I learnt to control my element. Hermione you would have loved the library it had so many books. I had to learn all the elves customs. I am really sorry I didn't send a note but I couldn't.'

He finished telling them and turned on Sirius and made him tell his story. They stayed up late that night and when it was time to return to Hogwarts Harry didn't want to leave his Godfather. So Dumbledore decided to hire Remus back as they need a new history teacher as Professor Binns had finally realised he was dead and he would get to bring his pet dog with him to. Sirius didn't like the fact that he was being refer to as a pet but if it meant being close to Harry he was more than happy.

They all headed back to Hogwarts and everyone but Harry headed back to there own rooms, he wanted to stay near Sirius tonight to make sure it wasn't all a dream. Just as he was entering Sirius room he heard a voice say,

**Training tomorrow bright and early. Just because you're back in school doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you.**

Harry groaned after he heard this which caused both Remus and Sirius to turn round and ask 'what's wrong Harry.' 'Tami just informed me I still had training tomorrow.' 'How did she do that is she here?' Sirius questioned him. 'No' Harry replied 'she told me in my head, it's an Elvin thing.'

He then looked over at his Uncle of a sort and godfather to see the looks on there faces and started to panic.

'So Harry do you love Hermione?' Sirius asked. Harry shook his head and muttered 'is it that obvious' under us breath. It didn't go unnoticed by the two men as they both had excellent hearing. 'So you do then' Remus questioned. 'Should have knowing you would hear me. Yes I am in love with Hermione but I doubt she feels the same way.' Harry said. It was Sirius who answered this time 'well Harry that's were your wrong, we believe that Hermione is in love with you too. She didn't let go off your hand all night.'

Harry's mouth dropped and he starred at his Godfather in shock.

Girls dorms

As the girls all seemed to be in bed and sleeping when Hermione arrived she came in very quietly and lay down on her bed. She still hadn't gotten over the shock that Harry was back yet. She wanted to tell him but she didn't want to lose her friendship, she was chickening out of what she had agreed on, on the train.

She fell into a peaceful dream where she was happy and she was dreaming of the man she loved and only just two doors down the boy she loved was thinking of his love too.

Plz review.

This chapters not as long as the last but my computer froze and I lost most of the chapter and had to start again so sorry.

Gossipchick


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days I have had tests! Well I'll update now maybe get two chapters out.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 9

Hogwarts

Tami had changed her mind and had told Harry before he went to sleep that training would start the second day back to school he could have a rest today. He did after all have to start classes today.

Harry was woken up for one of the best sleeps he has had in a long time, by cold water hitting him on the face. He jumped up in shock but he couldn't see a thing all he heard was this giggle in the background. He felt around for his glasses and found them on his bedside table and put them his face. He looked up to find the source of his rude awaking and the giggle that still hadn't stopped.

He saw a beautiful brunette standing with her hand over her mouth. When Harry realised that it was Hermione he looked at her with an evil glint in his eye. 'You are going to get it now.' Harry said. Hermione said 'you wouldn't dare.' Harry just looked at her and the look in his eyes told her try me and he jumped up and ran at her.

Harry chased Hermione around the room. Hermione ran to jump over the bed and trip as Harry caught up he grabbed her, he pinned her down on her bed and started to tickler her. She squirmed and squealed. As Harry realised how close they were he started to bend his head down a bit, when he heard 'What the hell is that noise, it's to earlier.' That came from Ron's bed. Harry jumped off Hermione. She got up and then she noticed that Harry was only wearing boxers and blushed. That's when Harry realised too and looked away.

Hermione fixed her uniform and said 'get ready and met me in the common room to go down for breakfast.' She left the room and Harry just starred after her.

He was broking out of his trance when Ron said 'so what was all that about?' 'Nothing she was just waking me for breakfast.' Harry said still starring at the spot where Hermione had just stood in. Ron looked at him as if to say yea right but didn't say it 'okay so let's get ready don't want to keep her waiting.' Ron said.

They got ready and headed down to met Hermione. She was sitting starring into the fire as though she was in deep thought. When they got her attention, they started on there way down to the great hall. They walked down with Hermione in the middle and Harry and Ron on the outside.

The came into the hall and it was pretty full. They still had an hour before class. They sat down Harry and Ron on one side and Hermione on the other beside Ginny. Ginny and Hermione had become best of friends since Harry had disappeared. They sat together giggle and chatting about boys and classes.

Every now and then Harry would try and sneak a glimpse of Hermione, one time he was starring at her and she looked up. He tried to act calm and smiled and looked away but the blush that lit up his face told everyone else other wise. After this he made sure not to look for to long and he thought it had work, no he was sure it had worked no one saw he watch her well that was until he heard,

**Aw look at you all loved up! Why don't you tell her, go on say 'I love you Hermione, please, please go out with me. **

_Shut up you! I am not going to tell her._

He looked away from Hermione when he heard a dog bark and come running down the hall straight at him. He looked up to see Snuffles running down from the doors and Remus following closes behind him shouting 'Snuffles get back here now, Snuffles.' He ran in behind Snuffles who had got up to Harry and was trying to get up beside him. Harry laughed at his attempted. Remus said 'I am sorry Harry I told him not to be annoying you this morning but no as soon as we left the room he ran, I chased him the whole way here.' Harry just laughed again and looked at Snuffles and said 'bad boy.'

Everyone was now starring at a man that most of them from 3rd year up knew as Professor Lupin, but what was he doing back and with a dog called Snuffles. It was then that Dumbledore stood up and said 'Ah here is our other new teacher this year, Professor Lupin has said he would come back to teacher history of magic as Professor Binns has realised he can't teacher any more. The dog belongs to Professor Lupin he is friendly but don't be petting him. So welcome back Professor Lupin!' Everyone that knew him cheered, well except the Slytherins. They didn't care that he was a werewolf he was a brilliant teacher.

Professor MacGonagall handed out their timetables. They were looking a there timetables. Ron noticed that he didn't have potions any more and a smile appeared on his face. 'Yes no potions this year, what about you Harry I know Hermione has.' 'No Ron I do have potions, I have all the same class as Hermione this year.' Harry replied. Ron looked at him in shock 'so we have all the same other class but potions then. Aw well.'

Harry and Hermione got up and get there books and headed to potions, while Ron headed off to Divination. They arrived at potions early and took their seats. As Professor Snape entered the room with his robes swirling behind him. He looked up at the class and said Welcome to Potions some of you will find this year extremely difficult,' and when he said this he looked down at Harry 'but I am expecting you all to pass my class. Now the person I pair you with you will work with all year.'

Many of the Slytherins got to be paired together as there were more off them than any other house. Hermione was paired with Pansy Parkson and Harry was paired with Draco.

_Can my life get any worse? Should have knowing he wouldn't pair me up with Hermione._

When Harry moved down to the back to where Draco was sitting he noticed something different about him. If it wasn't for his Elvin skills he would have just brushed it off as having to work with Harry but this wasn't what it was. He was feeling sorry and unhappy. Harry didn't know what to make of this and he starred at him in shock. It wasn't until all the class had started there potions and Draco Snapped him out of it. 'I want to call a truce.' He said softly 'I don't want to turn out like my father I want to help.'

Harry didn't think he had heard him right and said 'What?' Draco replied a little louder 'I want to call a truce, say I am sorry, I don't want to be the person my father is.' Harry starred at him for a minute but it was something in his eyes that made him realise that he was telling the truth. It was then he remember that Draco hadn't sat with all his class mates at breakfast, there had seemed to be a distances between them.

Harry said 'I agree we need to call a truce. I will talk to Dumbledore because your father and his lord are not going to give in to easily.'

Harry saw a small smile grace the corner of Draco lips and they started there work.

When they were packing up getting ready to leave Hermione came over to wait on Harry, Draco then turned on her. Hermione was waiting for the usual comments and Harry didn't even notice what was going on behind him. He was trying to get all his things into his bag. Draco said 'I'm sorry.' A look of shock passed over Hermione's face. 'I really am sorry for everything I have said and do to you gra….Hermione.'

Harry smiled when he heard this and looked up at Hermione who was still in shock. She looked at him and he knew she wanted to know what was going on. 'He wants to call a truce become one of us and fight for the light.' Hermione smiled at Draco who smiled back when he realised he had been accepted. 'I knew there was something different about you when I saw you in Diagon alley.'

They then went there separate ways to lunch. They caught up with Ron and Ginny and told them about there first class. They went on to there next class and by the end of the day they felt like they had never left.

Ron as usual complained that it was the first day off class and they had so much homework already. Hermione made them all start it but she and Ginny was the only one who finished everything they had been giving, everyone else just did what was needed for the next day. Harry headed to bed early as he had a big day ahead of him. Training started tomorrow. Hermione didn't really know what to make of Draco but she knew if Harry trusted him them he was truthful.

She decided to tell Ginny about what happening as she knew that Ron would flip if she told him. So when Ron went to bed she called Ginny over. 'Gin you see today in potions the weirdest thing happened. Remember that day in Diagon alley when you bumped into Draco Malfoy and he said sorry, well I thought he just didn't recognise us or something but today in potions he said sorry to me again and he called a truce between him and Harry. He wants to help us.' Ginny smiled, she had started to have feelings for this boy she didn't know why but after that day she knew he couldn't be all bad. From the look on Ginny's face Hermione said 'omg you like him don't you.' 'Yea I think I do, but don't tell Harry or Ron' Ginny replied.

They spent a little while longer talking about things in there life and about the boys that they had feelings for because Ginny knew she had made Hermione spill that secret over the summer.

_**Flash back**_

'_**Hermione I know you miss him but he will come back' Ginny said. 'I know but it's just' and she started to cry. Ginny smiled 'we all miss him, I am missing a brother. He may not feel that why about me but I only think of him as that now.' 'Yyyou do' Hermione said through her tears. 'Yea' Ginny replied.**_

'_**Omg Ginny I am so glad you said that, I miss him so much, I lo.' And she slapped her hand over her mouth. Ginny smiled and said 'you love him don't you.' 'Of course I love him he's my best friend.' 'No I meant you're in love with him aren't you.' Hermione just looked at her sister with the tears spilling from her eyes and nodded his head.**_

_**End of Flash back**_

They went to bed not long after that with hope that there futures could be bright and with the boys of there dreams.

Plz review

Gossipchick


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 10

This morning Harry had waking early again but this time it was because of a glass of water over his head or the fact that there was a pretty brown eyed girl in his room, no It was because he was forced to wake up by an unknowing source well unknowing at the time shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes after much protest he could see the out line for the reason he was awake. It was Tami who now was standing with her hands on her hips starring at Harry; he put on his glasses and got up out of bed.

Tami was still standing there now shaking her head. **I knew you would be slower getting up on your first training session in school but me having to wake you! I thought you would have been used to getting up at this time! Get up and dress and met me at the pitch in 5 minutes.**

Tami stormed out of the room. Harry was shocked he hadn't woken up on time; he was glad that Tami hadn't said any of that out loud because her voice would have woken the whole school. He dashed off to get on his training clothes and ran to the pitch; he would have time for a shower later he thought.

He arrived down at the pitch with time to spare. Tami still didn't look to happy with him. But training had to be done. 'Okay so now that you're finally up you will start your laps. 5o laps around the lake.' A groan emerged from Harry and she glared over at him. 'Be gland it's not more.'

As he ran around he started to think about Hermione. _How much she would love to see the library in the realm of the elves. How he wished he could take her there sometime. He also wondered what to get her for her birthday as it was soon. _

**HARRY YOU'RE MEANT TO BE TRAINING STOP GETTING DISTRACTED. But give her the bracelet and necklace I gave you and tell her what they mean.**

_That's a good idea but I am only telling her what the necklace means. I told you she likes RON! She would never talk to me again._

**I give up. I tell you she's in love with you not Ron and he likes someone else. I know you can feel it off him but it's not for Hermione. But if you're not going to listen to me then I'll not help you any more. NOW GET ON WITH YOUR TRAINING!**

By the end of the training session Harry was tired. He had ran 50 laps by himself and another 5o in his animagus form. He fought magical and muggle style with Tami. They also had a battle of the elements. She tested his mind defences before she sent him on his way to get a shower before breakfast.

**You better be on time tomorrow. 4.30 Down by the pitch.**

Harry just groaned to himself, he checked his watch to find out that it was 7 and he had half an hour before breakfast. He ran to get his shower and change.

Breakfast

Harry arrived down at the great hall last. Hermione noticed him sit down but Ron was too engrossed with his food. Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Tami glaring down. Remus was also there with snuffles at the end of the table eating all the food he could get his hands on, well paws on that is. Hermione looked up to see what he was looking at and noticed Tami sending glares at Harry.

'So whys Tami glaring at you Harry?'

'Well that was kind of my fault I slept in this morning and I was late to start my training.'

'Oh right what time did you wake up at?'

'Later than usual! Tami woke me at 5.30'

'She what!'

'What! I usual wake up by myself at bout 4.30 to train.'

'4.30 U WAKE AT 4.30' Hermione was now on her feet and turned around to look at Tami and then stormed off.

_What did I say now!_

**Aw Harry it wasn't your fault. She's just worried about how early you are getting up and she loves you!**

_Aw don't start that again. She doesn't love me. Well she might but that's just as a friend._

**You keep telling yourself that!**

He looked at her to see her smirking. He gave her an evil look. Ron then looks up from his plate and smiles 'Hey Harry you decided to join us!' he then looked around and a frown crossed his face. 'Where's Hermione?'

'I don't know she stormed off after I told her what time I was woken at.'

He heard Ron the mutter 'Girls.'

They headed to first class which was History of magic. They arrived just on time Hermione had already taking her seat up at the front, she had saved them seats beside her. He saw Snuffles sitting at the front of the class with Remus behind the desk.

'Hello class, welcome back. I am sure you all remember me but for those who don't my name is Professor Lupin. This year they will be no practical as there is not thing in this class that can really be practical but I will try to make it as interesting as possible.'

This class wasn't as bad as the last History of magic class actually it was so much better. Not one person feels asleep in this class. Harry didn't know why but they were learning the same things they usually do but Remus voice wasn't monotone like Professor Binns.

Half way through the class without realising it Harry was starring at Hermione. The way when she was taking notes she stuck her tongue out. At the minute there was a piece of hair hanging down in front of her face and Harry was just about to put his hand out to push it back behind her ear when he heard, 'Harry I would like to speak to you after class. Class dismissed.'

Harry jumped up thinking he was in trouble for not paying attention. He packed his bag up and moved up to the front of the class with his head down, it wasn't until he looked up that he saw his uncle of a sort Remus grinning like a mad man. He looked around to see Sirius smiling too. He didn't know what was going on.

'What!' Harry exclaimed after about 5 minutes of them starring.

'Oh nothing.'

'You just reminded me of James during that class. Not that I don't mind you not paying attention during my class you should be, but you just reminded me of them don't you think so Sirius.'

'Oh Remus I so agree.'

'What you on about. I am sorry for not paying attention.'

'So you should be.' Remus joked.

'So have you told her yet and why did she storm out of the great hall this morning.'

'I am surprised you even noticed her leave Sirius you seen so interned in your bowl.'

'Oh ha, ha, Harry you're so funny. I didn't see her leave I looked up after I heard her shout something about 4.30, what was that about.'

'Fine I haven't told her yet and I am not going to. She was shouting because she asked why Tami was glaring at me and I told her it was because I had to be woken an hour late for training. She then asked what time I usually got up and I told her and she shouted it out and glared at Tami and left.'

'Oh! But you should tell her you know that you like her. Well you better hurry on to lunch.' Remus informed him.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Harry decided to himself that no matter what this year he was going to work hard and complete all his work when he got it. He didn't want it to pile up especially with all his training. He knew Ron wouldn't be pleased but who cared.

Please Review

Gossipchick

Thank you to secretlycharmed13 you have been a great help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 11

Weeks had passed and Harry's training had got worse and worse. He was getting stronger. Today was Hermione's birthday and Harry had been busy trying to plan her a surprise birthday.

_Maybe tonight I will tell her._

He had been avoiding her all day.

Hermione

Hermione woke up early, due to an owl at her window. It was the owl her parents had gave her money to buy when she was in Diagon Alley over the summer for her birthday. It held a letter and a box in its claws. She unrolled the letter and found it was from her parents.

Dear Hermione

We wish we were with you on this day. We miss you dearly but we are very proud of the young woman you have become. Never forget that. We want this your seventeen birthday to be full of happiness and love. Well honey write home soon. Happy birthday.

Love Mum and Dad

(To let you know Harry is 17 past and so was Ron. In this Hermione is the last one to turn 17)

She was excited about the day ahead. She walked down to meet the boys in the common room to find it empty. Usually Harry was up earlier than her theses days but then again maybe Tami had let him off today because it was Saturday. She walked up to the boy's room to find them in a mess but Harry and Ron had left. She headed on down to the great hall to find them sitting at the table with Ginny eating breakfast.

She sat down with them and smiled when Harry looked up and said 'hey Mione. So what are we doing to day?' The smile slipped of her face but no one seemed to notice, Hermione felt the tears threaten to pour over her eyes but she looked down and started to eat her food and hoped no one would notice.

By the end of breakfast Harry said 'So since we have nothing planed for today who's up for a game of Quidditch.' Ron and Ginny both jumped up but Hermione went off to the library. She couldn't believe her friends had forgotten her Birthday. It's not like she wanted anything, she just wanted her friends to saw happy birthday to her. She walked off to the library with tears rolling down her face.

Normal

Harry felt bad about lying to Hermione.

_How can I do this?_

_Don't worry she will be happy with her surprise, this was the only way to get her out of the way._

_But she was hurt. She was crying. It broke my heart to see her that way._

**Oh so you have a heart. I never knew, I think I will go tell Sirius about this.**

Over the past couple of weeks when Tami didn't have class she was visiting Sirius in Remus room. She had said she would keep him company when Harry couldn't and when Remus was out with Tonks. Remus had pulled his act together just after the start of school and had asked Tonks out. Of course she had said yes but now they were spending all the spare time they could with each other and that left Sirius by himself.

Tami and Sirius got on like a house on fire. They both had the same kind of personality. They both loved to tease Harry and pull pranks.

_Yea, yea I have a heart. Go tell your boyfriend see if I care._

**He is not by boyfriend.**

_Sure, sure you keep telling yourself that. You love him, you want to date him, you want to kiss him, you want to ……_

**Oh yay I sure do. Do you know what we were doing the other night? We were sitting in front of the fire and we were kis**

_Uhh I don't want to no. forget I said any thing._

Harry shivered and made a face after what he had just been told. It wasn't something he needed to know. Instead of going out to play Quidditch with the rest of the Weasley's. He went to the kitchen in search of some house elves. Dobby and the other elves made him a big cake and said it would be brought to the common room for 8 tonight.

Hermione spent all day in the library and Harry in the kitchen. He hoped she would be surprised with this party because seeing her this morning had broken his heart.

Harry made his way to Hogsmeade (sp) to get a late birthday present for her. He was giving her the necklace and bracelet but after seeing her this morning he wanted to get her a new book.

At dinner no one said any thing to Hermione about her birthday. Ginny said she wanted to tell her something and could they go to the library after dinner. Hermione agreed, it's not like she had anything better to do.

Ginny dragged her off to the library and Ron and Harry ran all there guests up to the Gryffindor common rooms.

Library

'Hermione you know the way I suck at potions and I know you offered to help me. Well I now have someone helping me. Now don't flip, Harry forgave him, I know your not sure but I do forgive him too.'

'Draco is teaching you potions.'

'Yea is that okay.'

'Ginny of course it is. We forgave him. I know you like him well looks wise any way but now you can get to know the real Draco.'

'Okay thank you. Just don't tell Ron yet. Let's go back to the common room.'

Hermione was still upset over the fact that other than her parents no one had wished her a happy birthday.

Ginny walked in to the common room first and when Hermione enter she couldn't see any thing 'Ginny were did you go.'

Next thing she knew the lights went on and there stood all her Friends. They shouted surprise and for what seemed like the 100th time today she started to cry. Harry thinking he had done something wrong ran over to her and hugged her. He kept muttering 'I am sorry. I thought you would like this.' 'I do, there tears of joy I thought you had all forgotten about my birthday.' Hermione said.

Harry felt better after that and he got Dobby to bring out the cake they had made. It suited Hermione done to a tea. It was a large icing cake in the shape of a book with a bookworm on the side. It said on it Happy birthday Hermione.

Some how someone had managed to spike the punch with any one knowing. By the time it came to opening the present Hermione and most of the rest of her friends were slightly drunk. All the other students had been sent to bed.

'Harry can I see your ears please,' asked a drunk Hermione. Harry not being much better said sure and he showed her.

Hermione opened all her presents she had gotten many books, perfume fro Ginny make and dress robes and more books from her other friends. Everyone else had fallen asleep or had walked off. Now it was just Harry and Hermione on the sofa opening Harry's present.

She opened it slowly and sat in shock starring at it. 'Its lovely Harry.'

'The necklace means friendship. Its from the realm of the elves. The book is only a new addition so I knew you didn't have it.'

'So what does the bracelet stand for?'

'umm that stands for love.'

Harry turned to star at him. She lend over to kiss him on the check but at that minute 'Hermione said Harry's name and he turned his head. Harry and Hermione lips met and a spark was felt between them. They jumped apart and sat not looking at each other until everyone else had gone to bed. Ginny came over and dragged Hermione to bed Ron did the same with Harry.

Please review

Gossipchick

Oh whats going to happening there was a spark but will they get together..


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 12

The day after Hermione's birthday Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. All the memories were flooding back to her. All the presents, then she remembered the kiss between Harry and her. The way they had not talked after. The smile slid off her face and she started to panic what if he didn't talk to her any more?

She got up slowly and got dressed, she made her way down to meet her friends. Harry smiled when he saw her but didn't say anything about the kiss. He spent the next couple of weeks acting like nothing happened but his head was spinning.

_We kissed! She hasn't said anything about it maybe it was a mistake. I know I felt something, there was a spark, I know there was. But why won't she talk to me about it. _

**Maybe because she is afraid! You know like you. **

_No it's because you where wrong. She doesn't love you._

**Well Sirius wants to take to you! And she does love you.**

_Yea what ever! Tell your boyfriend I am coming._

**Shut up**

Harry laughed he loved annoying Sirius and Tami about each other. They annoyed him about Hermione.

Harry went to see what Sirius wanted.

'So Tami told me you wanted to see me.'

Sirius looked up and smiled 'Yea she has been telling m that you're having a bit of a problem.'

'What you mean?'

'She said that you have had a lot on your mind for a while and that I should talk to you about it.'

'Oh right.'

'So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Is this about Hermione?'

'Umm yea! On her birthday after I gave her, her present so went to kiss me on the cheek but we kissed on the lips instead. But we have just been acting like friends since.'

'Well why you don't tell her how you feel.'

'I am scared! What if she doesn't feel the same?'

'She does you can see it in her eyes. Tami told me what the present means. Did you tell her and does she wear it?'

'I did tell her and she wears it all the time but still.'

'Then that tells you what she feels like. She loves you. Tell her how you feel she's probably just scared like you.'

The weeks pasted after Harry's talk with Sirius and he still didn't no what to do. He had to tell her soon it was getting to hard to be around her without grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

They had just finished dinner that night and they were waiting for Dumbledore to let them go when he stood up and said, 'I know you are all ready for bed, but I have something to tell you. The day before the train leaves for Christmas we will be holding a ball.'

The squeals of joy and then the whispering coming from the girls. They started to talk about the dance, who they wanted to go with and there dresses.

They were a group of girls starring over at Harry with smiles on there faces. The fluttered there eyelashes. Harry looked away and started to talk to Ron. He hadn't seen Hermione glare back at all the girls starring at Harry.

'So Ron who are you taking to the dance.'

'Well there is someone I want to ask, what about you Harry?'

'Umm I don't know.'

'Sure you do, you should ask her you know she will say yes I know she will.'

'You can't be sure of that. So who are you going to ask?'

'Um …Luna.'

'Really! That's great.'

'Yea we have been getting to know each other since what happened last year you know. She lives near the burrow and her dad and her where at head quarters this year.'

'That's great. She's a nice girl. When are you going to ask her?'

'I want to ask her tonight. But I mean it you have to ask her she will say yes.'

They went to back to there common room. Hermione Ron and Ginny headed for bed. Harry stayed down and starred into the fire. He was shocked out of his trance what seemed like five minutes later but it was now 1 in the morning, when he heard a door open.

It was Hermione she came down the stairs and walked over to the sofa near the fire. She had yet to see Harry sitting in the arm chair to the side, it was until he spook up.

'Are you okay? Can you not sleep?'

Hermione jumped out of her skin. 'Don't do that Harry you scared me I thought everyone was in bed.'

'Sorry I can't sleep.'

'Yea same here. So are you taking anyone to the dance?'

'Um I don't know yet how about you?'

'I don't know. Probably go by myself. Who would ask me anyway?'

'Hermione anyone would be lucky to get to take you.'

'Harry you don't needed to say that, you're just being nice.'

'Hermione I mean it. You're a very pretty woman.'

'Thank you Harry.' She blushed and got up 'I think I will head to bed now.'

'Okay night night.'

Hermione got up and started to walk back up the stairs. She was at her door when she heard.

'Hermione wait.'

'Yea what.'

'Will you go to the dance with me? You no as friends.'

'Yea I will.'

'Okay good. Night night then.'

'night night.'

When Hermione walked into her room and closed the door a smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe he asked her, even if it was only as a friend. 'I love you' she whispered as she got into bed.

On the other side off the door Harry whispered 'I love you' and got up and started dancing around he was so happy he had ask her_, she said yes she said yes _

_I told you she would_

_I know but it's only as a friend but it's a start _

_She wants more I can tell _

_She said yes_

**See I told you! Sirius said to tell you he knew she would.**

_Okay so you were right she said yes now go away I am heading to bed._

Please review

Gossipchick


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 13

After the students were told about the ball the school was on a buzz. It wasn't until Halloween that something happened.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, all the girls had planned to go and get there dresses. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were all going to the town together to get there dress.

Harry and Ron had all the dress robes they needed. The Weasley Twins had stayed true to there promise and had bought Ron new robes, of course they had Ginny pick them out and Harry had his robes that he got in the Elvin realm. So they headed to the three broomsticks to wait on the girls after they had finished shopping.

The girls made there way to Gland Rags to get there dresses. They had tried on many different colours and styles. It was Ginny who found hers first. She had tried on about 6 different ones before she found it.

She called through the curtains of the changing rooms.

'I think this is the one.' She came out and the girls stared at her.

'Yes that is defiantly the dress Ginny, it suits your figures. So who are you taking any way because they are going to be speechless when he sees you?'

'Sorry Hermione it's a secret.'

It was Luna who found her dress next. Ron had done as he had said and had asked her after they had been told. She had been over the moon. She had fallen for Ron a while ago and she had been so happy when they started to get to know each other more over the summer but she hadn't thought that he would ask her to the dance.

Hermione on the other hand was having trouble finding her dress. Sure the shop was full of lovely dresses but none jumped out at her.

They left the shop and went to the jewellery shop next door. Hermione had a necklace and bracelet she wanted to wear, she had loved the jewellery Harry had giving her for her birthday.

Ginny found a lovely silver chain that had an emerald green pendant on it. And a lovely bracelet that held charms on it of hearts, wands and an emerald stones.

Luna found a pale blue pendant on a thick silver necklace and a bracelet like Ginny's only it had charms of moons, wands and pale blue stones.

It was Hermione that found a Tiara that matched the jewellery she had in a box back at school. It had the same style of Elvin design on it. Even though she didn't have a dress yet she knew she had to have it.

She then found a silver hair band that would go well with Luna's dress. It was very plain nothing to fancy. It was just a headband with silver diamonds on it and in certain lights they turned a pale blue colour.

She also found two emerald hair slides that would suit Ginny it would match her hair and jewellery.

She showed them to the girls and they agreed with her. They went up to buy there Jewellery and started to make there way to meet the boy's.

As they made there way down the street to the three broomsticks there was a loud boom coming from the road behind. It wasn't until they saw people pointing up in the sky till they knew what was going on. There was the dark mark. The girls all being a perfect of one year or another started to gather together all the younger students that they could see around them. They hurried them along to try and get them to the safety of the school grounds.

Harry and Ron and a few other students were in the three broomsticks when they heard the boom. They ran out side and saw the smoke and the students running from the side of the street that Glad rags was in. Harry started to panic,

_This can't be happening I haven't told her yet. What am I going to do?_

_Tell Tami_

_Tami, Tami _

**What! What's wrong!**

_Death eater attack! Come quick!_

**We're on our way Harry; you try and get the students to the school ground then come help!**

_Right! I don't know where Hermione is. I can't lose her yet. I love her._

**You have not lost her she will be fine. We will find her then you can tell her.**

Harry broke of the connection and turned to Ron.

'Come on Ron gather all the students and get them to the school.'

'Where are you going to go?'

'I am going to help, just get the students to the school.'

'Okay come back safe no disappearing this time.'

'Okay.'

Ron gathered all the students and they made a run for the school. Harry saw the death eaters with there hoods up and masks on. His Elvin senses took over him. He could see Tami appear by his side, along with the Order and teachers.

Harry's Eye's started to change colour to a gold they looked like they had flames dancing in them. The air around him started to shift; you can feel the magic in the air. The fight had begun. He started to fight one of the newest death eaters.

He worked his way through the death eaters on the front line. He came to a death eater that seemed formally to him. He was a small fat death eater. Harry recognised him as Wormtail. He started sending spells at him. The pain that Wormtail had caused him was building up inside of him.

He started muggle style fighting with him and managed to knock his wand out of his hand. He sent a bind spell that was stronger than a normal one at him and clicked his fingers and he was gone.

He looked around to see Lupin fighting with Bellatrix (sp) he looked like he had the upper hand. It was when Harry was looking round at the rest of them that he didn't notice someone come up behind him until.

'Well Potter, I see you're back.'

He turned around to find Voldemort with a wand pointed at him. Harry turned round and get into fighting stance.

The duel with each other as Voldemort taunted him. Voldemort disarmed Harry. Harry stood defenceless or so Voldemort thought.

Harry had learnt to hide his emotions and show false ones. So at this minute in time he looked ready to panic. But as Voldemort laughed and said 'I have you at last.' Harry Shouted 'Shield appeario' and a shield surround him and Voldemort so no spells would hit anyone else. His ears had now changed to show his true person.

The power that everyone had felt earlier multiplied and his eyes looked a lit with rage. Harry held out his hand and his wand appeared back in his hand. Voldemort looked shocked.

He shouted Avada kava (sp) at the same time Harry shouted stupefy the spells hit each other the way they did in 5th year.

Everyone on the outside didn't know what was happening as they now couldn't see anything with a blinding light filled the dome like shield Harry had put up.

Inside the dome the wands were doing what they did in 5th year. People were slowly appearing out of Voldemorts wand. Lily and James appeared by there son and told him how proud they are off him.

'Harry we love you, you can do this.'

'Your mother and I will hold him off and next you meet him you will be ready. We love you never forget that.'

Harry smiled and when all the people flow at Voldemort he dropped his wand in shock and appeared away. Harry picked up the wand and snapped it n half, it then all went dark.

Please review

Gossipchick


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 14

Hermione sat beside his bed day and night. She held his and cried. 'Don't you dare leave me mister? I haven't been able to tell you how I feel yet. I love you Harry don't leave me.' She whispered. If at that minute she had looked up or ever not have fallen asleep she would have seen a smile cross his face and hear. 'I love you too Hermione.'

The next day he woke again to hear, 'I am staying, I am not leaving his side.'

'Miss Granger I know this is hard but you have to go to class.' Said the voice of the aging Professor.

'He's right you know Mione.'

She jumped at the sound of his voice and ran to his side.

'You're awake.'

'Yes, I will be fine go to class. Take my notes.'

'Okay fine but I will be back to see you at lunch.'

'Okay but one last thing how long was I out for.'

'A week.'

Hermione started true to her word and came to visit him at lunch. She came to stay with him all week when she didn't have class.

A week later when he finally got out of the hospital wing and went to dinner the unexpected happened. Everyone was on edge after what had happened at Halloween.

Everyone was sitting in the great hall eating dinner when there was a loud boom and a person in a forest green robe was standing at the door. They stood with there hands on there hips and if you could see there face it was glaring at all in the room, searching out someone.

Just as Dumbledore stood up and was about to speak when the person did.

'HARRY JAMES EVANS POTTER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING! AND TAMI YOU LET HIM!'

'Oh shit,' was heard muttered by Harry. He stood up and started to slowly make his way to the staff table.

_Tami help me she's going to kill me. _

'I am sorry. It was only a small fight.' He said meekly 'Tami said I could help.'

**Oh thanks she wasn't mad at me before she definitely is now.**

_I am not going down allow_

**Oh so your taking me with you**

_Sure am now help me _

**You no what I don't think I will**

'Please don't hurt me Nikki I didn't mean to I am not hurt.'

The hooded figure ran down down the hall and launched herself on him. She started bawling into her shoulder 'don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought you were dead.'

'I am so sorry.'

When she let go of him her hood fell back and reviled a pretty blonde hair teen. Her eyes were a purple colour that were filled with tears. What stood out the most were her ears. They were pointed, she was an elf.

Hermione was glaring daggers at this new girl who was now whispering in Harry's ears.

'So when am I getting to meet her, have you told Hermione that you love her yet?'

'No why?'

'Well because if you were scared she would say no I can tell you know she wouldn't. She the brunette over there right.'

'Yea why?'

'Because she is so jealous she is glaring at me!' she giggled a bit 'so take me up to Tami brother I didn't travel all this way just to see you.'

'Sure thing sis.'

'I am so sorry sir that I arrived unannoticed but Harry her scared me near to death.'

'Its okay young girl he scared us all. So what is your name and how do you know Harry.'

'Well I unfortunally know Harry from when he was in the Elvin realm. I am Nikki and Harry here is like a brother to me.'

After Nikki and Dumbledore had been introduced. Tami and Nikki caught up on some gossip. She met Remus and was told all about Sirius who at the minute was sitting at her feet in Snuffles form.

She then meets the rest of the gang and Hermione was friendlier to her now she knew she was only a friend or more like a sister.

It was decided that Nikki could stay to Christmas and it was a good thing she came with all her clothes because now she got to go to the dance.

Please review

Gossipchick


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 15

Hermione and Ginny had welcomed Nikki into to the folded. Luna had become friendlier with them since last year.

As the weeks pasts the girls got to know each other a lot better. On the week before the dance, the school was in frenzy. The decorations were being put up all around the school. There were fairy lights hanging all around the school.

Everyone was looking forward to the dances, they couldn't wait. Everyone knew who was going with whom but what they didn't know was who Nikki was taking or who the band was that was going to play.

All week Nikki had been keeping a secret from Harry and he didn't like it.

'Nikki what are you not telling me?'

'What I don't know what you are talking about!'

'Don't lie.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' But the glint in her eye told him other wise.

'Fine don't tell me, but will you tell me who you are taking to the ball?'

'No! It's a secret.'

'Fine' and Harry stormed off.

_What is she not telling me? I wonder who she's taking._

_Mind your own business you will find out soon_

_Fine!_

**I know you love Nikki like a sis Harry but she can look after herself**

_You know what it is any way don't you_

**Of course I do. She had to ask me first. Just leave her be she will be fine.**

And Harry did, he left her allow all week. But he did notice that she was still acting odd.

The day of the dance Dumbledore told them that there would be no class today. The first snow of the year had fallen the day before. The students decided to have a snow ball fight. Harry and Ron went out to join the rest of there house mates. The girls joined them later well all except Nikki. She said she had thing to do.

The snow ball fight was all the house verses each other. The Gryffindor seemed to be winning when the girls left. It was 5 and the girls decided it was time to find Nikki and Luna and go get ready for the ball.

If the boys had bothered to notice they would have seen that it wasn't just a weird thing Hermione and Ginny did but all the girls on the pitch seemed to leave to get ready.

Hermione and Ginny had found Luna at the door of the school and started to head to her dorm to get her dress.

They met Nikki who had been staying in Hermione's room in the common room. They headed up to Hermione's room and found that her other dorm mates were getting ready somewhere else.

They all showered and as Ginny did everyone's nails, Hermione did there hair, Luna did the jewellery in the hair and Nikki did the make up. They all looked breath taking.

The boys had decided to come in at 7 and start to get ready they didn't know why the girls needed 3 hours when they only need 1.

At 8 all the boys were down in the common room waiting for there dates. Ron was wearing a dark blue dress robe and his hair was slightly spiked up. Harry on the other hand was wearing a pair of robes like the ones he had appeared in. he was wearing a forest green linen style dress robe. His hair was slightly more messed up than normal.

They sat there by themselves as Dean and Seamus had left to meet there dates. They sat around waiting. Harry was walking in circles. He was so nervous. Ron wasn't mush better but he wasn't burning a hole in the ground.

They kept doing this until they heard a click, both there heads shot up to look to see who was coming down.

The first down was Nikki who was wearing a pale pink dress that clung to all the right parts of her body. She had the top of her hair pulled back from her face in two wee plaits. It made it look like a crown; the rest of her hair was let fall straight down her back. A pale pink butterfly clip held the two plaits together.

Harry waked over and gave her a hug. 'You look gorgeous sis, any guy would be lucky to have you.'

The next to come down the stairs was Ginny. She was wearing a dress like Nikki's but it had cris cross thin straps at the back and in an emerald colour. Her hair was all down with the clips she had bought and pulled her hair back. Luna was next her dress flowed out a bit in a bale blue dress. She had her hair all back in a French roll with her hair band in her hair.

Ron fell of the seat in shock. He jumped up of the floor and ran over and kissed her cheek. He gave her his arm and took off down to the hall.

Now all they had to do was wait and see Hermione. The door clicked again after what felt like 2 hours and Hermione came into view. Harry's mouth dropped in shock.

There she stood his angel. She was dressed in a white dress that was tight at the top and the flowed out at the bottom. (Like the dress in a Cinderella story) she had her hair all up with a few soft curls framing her face. In her hair the Tiara she bought had been nicely placed. She was wearing the jewellery Harry had given her. Hermione came down the stairs and started to get worried that she didn't look nice until Harry splutter 'Mione y yyy you look Gorgeous.' She smiled and he gave her his arm and they headed down to the hall.

They arrived to find the hall looking like something out of a fairy tale. They walked in and took there seats beside there friends. They all had a lovely dinner and when Dumbledore stood up he said 'My students I hope you enjoyed your dinner and I know you have been trying to find out who the band are for tonight so I will let them get started.'

The music started to drift through out that hall and no one knew who they were well no one but Harry. He recognised the band as soon as it started.

As the spot light lit up the stage. There singing the song stood Nikki.

When the band finished there first song Nikki said into the microphone 'Hey everyone, I am Nikki and this is my band. We are hear to play the first couple of songs then the weird sisters will do the rest. Have a good night.'

They started up another song. It was one of the boys in the band who sang this one. Everyone was getting up to dance.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping

'Hermione do you want to dance?'

'Yes.'

They got up and started to sway slowly to the song. Hermione had her hands on Harry's shoulders and he had his hands on her hips.

They stared into each others eyes.

While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do

Hermione was surprise to see the different emotions that Harry's eyes showed her. Happiness, joy and love.

I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

His head started to inch its way towards hers.

There lips touched and there was that spark again. Harry was shocked, when she didn't pull away. He was even more shocked when he felt her tongue ask for entrance and he gave it to her.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

(aerosmith don't want to miss a thing.)

When they finally stopped due to lack of breath Harry smiled at her and said,

'Hermione I really like you, I have for a while. I think I am falling in love with you.'

Tears started to fill her eyes and Harry thought that he did something wrong.

'I am sorry; I will take it back I don't want to see you upset.'

'No, no there tears of joy. I am falling in love with you to.'

'You do. So will you be my girlfriend.'

'Yes' and they kissed again.

There was a squeal and Ginny ran over and jumped on to Hermione and gave her a big hug. 'Omg it took you two long enough.' Harry just laughed. It was then he noticed who Ginny was at the ball with.

'Does Ron know you're here with him?' Harry asked.

'Umm no but he will now,' Ginny informed him.

He looked around and saw Ron coming dragging Luna behind him.

'What are you doing here with him Ginny?'

'He asked me Ron. He's changed. Hermione and Harry have forgiven him. He is fighting for us now.'

Ron looked shocked and annoyed and before anyone could do any thing he stormed off.

The rest of the night went with out a hitch. Nikki had brought the band down to meet her friends. Harry knew them all. Nikki and the guitar player had been dating for two years now and all four of the band members were heading but to there realm tonight.

The girls all hugged Nikki and make her promise to keep in touch.

They all headed to bed that night on a high, they had to get up early to catch the train home tomorrow. They were heading to head quarters.

Please review

Gossipchick


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 16

Hermione woke early the next morning with a smile on her face she had the man off her dreams.

She wasn't the only one waking up happy this morning. Harry also couldn't get the smile off his face. He lay on his bed day dreaming about Hermione.

Sirius woke a bit annoyed he hadn't been able to go to the ball with Tami last night he still wasn't free, but hopefully that wouldn't be for much longer. It was said that the rat had a slip up and someone had captured him, but nothing had been done about it yet. Sirius was also a very happy man this morning because even though he couldn't take her to the dance, she took the dance to him and at this minute he was watching her sleep.

He snapped out of his trance when 'So how long have you been awake?'

'Morning love,' he replied.

'Morning.' She went to climb out of bed when she felt an arm snake its way round her waist.

'What, come on Sirius I need to get ready we are leaving today.'

'Oh honey I know that but I didn't get my morning kiss.'

She laughed at the puppy face he was trying to pull off and she leaned over to give him a peck on the lips then she got up and headed for the bathroom.

'Is that all I get?'

'Yes, you have morning breath' she then stuck out her tongue and ducked at the pillow that was heading for her head. She ran into the bathroom and started to get dressed.

When they were both up and dressed Sirius decided to go wake up his godson and fine out what had happened the night before. He knew it was something big but Tami wouldn't tell him.

Sirius turned into Snuffles and made his way to Harry's dorm. He found his godson awake but appeared to be day dreaming. The smile that was plastered on his face was a dead give away that last night had been a good night.

Sirius noticed he hadn't gotten Harry's attention so he stayed in Snuffles form and crept round to the other side of Harry's bed and jumped on him and started licking his face.

Harry jumped and started shouting 'Snuffles get off me. Snuffles bad boy get off.'

When Harry was finally able to stand up he looked at Sirius with a look that said I am not amused and Sirius just changed back and started to laugh.

Harry looked around the room to see if anyone saw to notice that they had all left for breakfast already.

So he decided he should probably get ready for the day. His trunk was all packed and sitting ready to go.

Harry hurried to get dressed and then went to the common room were he found Hermione sitting waiting for him.

He smiled and said 'Morning Mione.'

She looked up and smiled back she got up and gave him a peck on the lips. 'Hey, come on lets go get breakfast.'

They walked hand and hand down to breakfast together. As they entered the Great hall it went silent and then when they saw them holding hands there was an out break of whispers again.

'So it's true, they are going out.'

'Did you see that?'

'AW they look so cute together.'

Could be heard from all directions of the hall. Harry and Hermione blushed and made there way to there seat that Ron had saved them. It didn't really surprise them that Luna was sitting with him. They had seen them together at the ball and knew that they were perfect for each other. Harry knew that Ron really like Luna and by the looks of things they were dating to.

They all finished there breakfast and started to head for the train when Tami caught up with them.

'Okay guys we will be on the train to, but we will let you have your space. I will try and keep Sirius away as long as possible. See you lot at home.'

She smiled and they waved goodbye to her.

They got there compartment all to themselves. Harry and Hermione sat opposite Luna and Ron. Ginny decided to seat in another compartment with her other friends the guys thought she meant people in her year but Hermione and Luna knew different.

An owl flow up to the window just as the train started to leave. Harry noticed it was Hermione owl and let it in.

Hermione took the note and started to read it:

_Dear Hermione _

_Love I know you wanted to go to the same place your friends are going, but we want you to come home for a while over Christmas. Your father and I miss you very much and would love to spend this Christmas with you. _

_Please come home for Christmas honey_

_Love mum and dad._

Hermione smiled. She did want to go with her friends but she missed her parents. She was about to write her reply, Harry asked 'who's it from?'

'My parents, they want me home for Christmas and I am going to go.' She looked into Harry's eyes and saw a hint of sadness there.

'Harry I am sorry but I miss my parents, I know you want to spend Christmas together but I will try and come visit you over the holidays.'

'I know, you should go stay with your parents. I am just being jealous.'

She sent the reply. She smiled and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry put his arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead and they fell asleep.

They were woken up by Ron when the train stopped.

'Come on wake up you two. Did you have a nice sleep?'

Hermione and Harry blushed and Hermione swung her arm at him.

'Okay I get it Hermione no need for hitting.'

They got up and got there things together. Just before they went through the barrier Hermione pulled on Harry's hand and pulled him back. Harry smiled down at her and leaded down and kissed her on the lips.

He didn't want to rush her so he was shocked when he felt Hermione's tongue run across his lips and seek entrance, entrance that he was more than happy to give. He open his lips and there tongues started to explore each others mouth. They pulled apart when and only when they need to breath.

There foreheads touched and they smiled at each other.

'I am going to miss you this Christmas Mione. I love you.'

'I love you too and I will miss you.'

'Come on lets go Mione.'

They walked through the barrier hand and hand. When Hermione saw her parents she let go and ran to give them a hug. She called him over.

'Mum, Dad this is Harry.' She smiled at him.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Granger.'

'Hello Harry, I hope you have a nice Christmas.'

'You too Mr and Mrs Granger.'

Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the lips. She whispered into his ear 'see you soon honey.'

Hermione parent smiled at what they saw.

Harry started to look around to see who was picking him up and he saw Tami smiling and waving at him but there was also someone with him.

Harry ran and gave him a hug. 'Sirius what are you doing here.'

'I'm Free, I'm free. And why didn't anyone tell me about you and Hermione?'

Harry just blushed and laughed 'I am glad you're free.'

'Yea me too now you can live with me if you like?'

'Yes' Harry hugged Sirius again 'this is the best Christmas present ever.'

They all smiled and laughed. They headed off to the head quarters.

Please review

Gossipchick.

I will not be able to update as quickly because I have tests this week.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 17

It had been a day since Harry had last saw Hermione and he was missing her so much.

He woke up and went down to the kitchen. Since he was up really early because he had a funny feeling something bad had happened last night. He knew Voldemort didn't have his wand but he still wasn't gone.

He started to make the breakfast. Just as he was setting the table and putting the food out on the plates Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen. She looked around at the feast that had been put down on the table and then looked at Harry and said 'did you make all this?'

'Yes, I woke early and decided to make breakfast.'

A bang was heard from upstairs and a call 'I'm okay.' From Ron after that.

As soon as everyone was up and sitting round the table eating there breakfast an owl flew in the window with the Daily Profit. Harry paid the owl and then unrolled the newspaper to read the headlines.

_**Voldemort is back**_

**_Last night chaos swept through a tiny muggle town in England. (AN. I can't think of a street.) The Dark mark was left at the scene. There were 10 muggles killed and 15 injured. _**

_**Professor Dumbledore and other Professors were here helping out along with the Aurors. Voldemort is believed to have been here but fled when Dumbledore arrived.**_

_**When Dumbledore was question about the nights advents he said, 'I am here to help those who need me. I will fight against the Dark and I hope people will help me. We had many deaths in the first war and I will not stand to see the same thing happening again. We are at war and there will be deaths but I and whoever else wants to help me will not stand for it.'**_

**_The Dark mark was in the air when the Aurors arrived and houses on fire. The Minster has taking back all he said last year about Mr. Harry Potter. He now believes Voldemort is back and he will be getting the ministry ready to fight._**

_**Reporter Ian Smith**_

The first thing that crossed Harry's mind was this is my fault. The next thing made him look at the article again. That street, he had seen that name before. Hermione leaved there.

Harry started to panic. He started to breath deep. 'Hermione her…. Hermione she lives on that street. Is she okay what about here parents, are they hurt?'

He looked round madly at all the order members that were sitting eating.

'Is she okay. IS Hermione o……' he was cut off by the sound of a pop.

Dumbledore appeared along with Hermione. Harry jumped up from his seat and ran and gave her a big hug. 'I though he had got you. Are you okay. Are your parents okay?'

Hermione just smiled and said 'I am fine; my parents are fine just a little shocked. There coming here today.'

There was a bang from the hall. 'Where are we, where is Hermione?'

They all went out to the hall to find the Granger's and there bags lying on a pile on the floor.

After they had got the Granger's off the floor they showed them to there rooms, as they were now going to be staying here.

Hermione had told her parents all about her and Harry when they had been on there way home from the train. They were happy that he loved there daughter because it hadn't been hard to realise she loved him. How could you not know, when every year your daughter wrote letters that would consist of Harry this and Harry that. It was the same when she went home for the holidays. But Mr Granger still wanted to meet the boy, no young man that had stolen his daughter's heart and after dinner seemed like the right thing to talk to him.

As everyone finished dinner, Mr Granger said 'Harry could I speak to you a minute.'

Harry looked around and started to panic.

_Oh no Oh no He's going to give me the talk I am a dead man._

Hermione must have seen the look of panic on his face because Hermione came up behind him and whispered in his ear 'Don't worry. He will love you, just like I do.' The smile appeared on his face and he gave her a peck on the lips. 'I love you too.'

In the dinning room Mr Granger sat in one of the chairs. Harry came in and he could see the panic look on his face.

'Don't worry Harry; I just want to ask a few questions.'

'Okay.'

'I love my daughter and I know she loves you. Do you love her?'

'Yes I love her with my entire heart sir. I would do anything for her.'

'Yes, but I just want to warn you don't break her heart.'

'I won't not on propose, it breaks my heart to see her cry.'

'Good. I am glad that it was you she fell in love with.'

Later that night, Hermione and Harry were sitting on the sofa together. Hermione was sitting laying her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry had his arm around her. They were sitting talking about the battle and what would happen.

Harry told her all about what happened in Dumbledore office last year. What all he was told and how Harry then destroyed his office.

Tears started to roll down Hermione face, 'So you have to kill him or be killed.'

'Yes, Hermione I don't want to become a murder but I want to get him back for what he did to my parents.'

'Harry you won't become a murder if you kill him. You will become a saviour.'

'I don't want to be a saviour I just want to be just Harry.'

'You will always be just Harry to me.'

Harry turned to look at her straight, so they were sitting staring into each others eyes. He moved in to kiss her lightly and when he pulled away Hermione moved in to kiss him again. This time it wasn't a light kiss it was full of passion. She ran her tongue across his lips and he open straight away and they started to explore each others mouths. Hermione's hand started to move up and down his back.

The passion was clouding Harry's mind but he started to fiddle with the hem of her top and slower started to let his hands slide under and on to her bare skin. Hermione grasped but didn't pull away so he let them edge on up. It was then Hermione pulled away. She looked at Harry said 'Sorry I didn't mean to.'

'No its okay. I am just not ready.'

'That's fine Honey.'

Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips again and said 'How did I ever get a boyfriend as nice as you.'

He just smiled and said 'I am the lucky one, I have a girlfriend as loving as you.'

She smiled and kissed him again. Then she snuggled closer into to his chest.

Mrs Granger found then sleeping like that when she went down to get herself a glass of water that night. She smiled at how cute they looked together. She got a blanket that was laying over one of the other seats and put it over them and headed back up to bed.

Please review

Gossipchick


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 18

The house was silent and it was unusually for him to be awake at this hour of the morning but who could blame him. He had woken with the feeling of warmth coming of the gorgeous woman lying next to him and he was free at last.

Sirius counted himself very lucky. He watched the beautiful woman sleeping next to him, he then decided to go down and make some breakfast. He slowly untangled his arm from around her and got up.

He went for a shower and upon entering the room he noticed Tami was still asleep or so he thought. He smiled at the site before his eyes. He started picking out clothes to wear with his back to the bed. As he straightened up he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. He pulled her round so they were standing face to face and smiled down at her. He leaned down to give her a peck on the lips and said 'Morning babe.'

'Morning.'

'Did I wake you, I was going to go down and make breakfast.'

'No you didn't, I will come down and help you then.'

'Okay.'

He smiled at her again and this time leaned down to give her a light kiss with she gladly accepted.

They got ready and headed down to the kitchen hand in hand. They looked in the door to the living room and saw something or someone on the sofa.

They went in to get a closer look. There they found a very cute site indeed. Harry and Hermione lying on the sofa asleep. Harry had his arms wrapped around her with a blanket over the two of them. They both had content smiles on there faces.

Sirius looked on at the site with a smile on his face. He was glad his godson had found love and was happy. He was also very happy that it was Hermione who made his Godson happy. An idea came to his head when Tami asked,

'Should we wake them?'

'Yea but in a minute I need to get a picture of this first.'

If any one had seen there faces they would have seen the cheeky smile play on there lips. Tami and Sirius were a perfect match for each other, they both loved to tease and embarrass people.

Sirius got his camera and took a photograph. The flash went off and Harry and Hermione started to stir. Harry opened his eyes and tried to see what had woken him. Everything was a blur but it was then he realised that there was someone lying with him. He looked to find Hermione, she had woken and handed Harry his glasses. It smiled.

'Morning love.'

'Morning.'

'Aw Sirius aren't they just so cute.'

It was at the sound of Tami's voice there realised that they weren't alone. Hermione began to blush and tried to hide her face in Harry's chest. Harry had also started to blush.

'Aw thanks guys, way to mess up a good morning.'

'Sorry Harry,' both Sirius and Tami said.

They all laughed and Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was only 7.30.

'Okay so why are you guys up so early?'

'Well because I am free!'

'Sirius woke me.' they said at the same time.

'Aw babe I thought you said I didn't wake you.'

'Well you didn't your shower did.'

He laughed and said 'sorry, I will have to make it up to then.' He leaned down and started to kiss her.

'Euh guys not in front of us please.' Harry said with a smile on his face. He was glad Sirius was free and happy. He was glad Tami was here.

They laughed and got up. Sirius and Tami headed on into the kitchen and Harry and Hermione headed upstairs to get ready.

Harry woke up Ron when he was up in his room; Hermione did the same to Luna and Ginny.

Harry and Hermione meet at the top of the stairs and headed down together holding hands.

They were all sitting around the kitchen table when they heard a pop sound. They looked up to find Dumbledore standing there. He had a grim look on his face.

'Have you seen today's Daily Profit today?'

Harry spoke up 'No sir why? Was there another attack?'

'No Harry it wasn't an attack as such.'

'Then what happened?'

'There was a break out. Last night all the death eaters you catch were broken out of Azkaban.'

'Oh right.'

'This morning I had a meeting with a young man and I was wondering if he could stay here. He may be in danger.'

'Who is it sir.'

'Draco Malfoy.'

'Sure he can, we trust him.' Harry, Hermione and Ginny said at the same time as Ron said 'What Malfoy no way.'

Everyone else just sat there. Then Sirius spoke up 'well if Harry and you trust him sir he can stay here. He is family after all.'

'I am glad you all agreed.' Just as he said this there was a boom and groan from the hallway.

Harry got up to go great there new house guest.

'Hello Draco welcome to Grimmauld Place. You know most of the people here, Professor Tami and Lupin, The Weasley's, Hermione's parents Mr and Mrs Granger, Tonk's she related to you somehow and last but not lest Sirius Black my godfather.'

Draco smiled a real smile, the first one most of the people here had every seen him do and said 'Hello, thank you all for letting me stay. I would also like to say I am sorry for anything I have done to any of you.'

Everyone accepted this and went on with there day. The day was spent getting presents wrapped and last minute shopping for people like Sirius and Remus. Sirius needed to get Tami a present because he hadn't been allowed out before now. Remus need to get last minute presents as well but he didn't say who they were for. Draco and Harry and Ron tagged along to get last minute things too.

When they arrived home they had tonnes of bags. They went upstairs and parcelled them. They then went back down stairs and had dinner with the girls.

After Dinner they went into the sitting room. There weren't enough seats for everyone so Sirius made more appear. Harry and Hermione took one of the love seats and Tami and Sirius sat in the one opposite them.

Mr and Mrs Granger sat at one side of the sofa and Luna and Ron at the other with Ron's arms wrapped around her waist. Draco and Ginny sat down in the two single chairs and Remus and Tonks took up the last seat which happened to be a love chair.

They started to talk about life and school and anything else they could think of. It was Hermione that noticed it first; she nudged Harry and nodded her head in that direction. He looked over and saw what she had seen. Remus and Tonks were sitting holding hands. Sirius was watching Harry and noticed that he had looked over to Remus so he looked to, to see what he was looking at.

'Remus you sly old dog.'

'Now Sirius I am no dog that is you my friend and I most certainly aren't old.'

'Whatever So………… Since when.'

'Since when what Sirius?'

'Don't play stupid, you and Tonks since when?'

'Well since we have been working together we got close.'

'Aww!'

'Shut up Sirius.'

Sirius laughed and stuck out his tongue at him.

The rest of the night was spent talking and teasing each other and then they decided to head to bed. They had a big day ahead of them. Tomorrow was Christmas after all.

Please review

Gossipchick


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 19

Grimmuald's place was unusually quite on the morning of Christmas but then again it was only 6 o'clock, who would get up at that time?

No sane person anyway. Well the only person who was up was knowing to be well how can you put this nicely…….. Not very sane or serious. Yes the person that was up was none other than Sirius Black.

When he woke and checked the time, he wondered why he was awake early for the second day in a row. Not only was he up early he was up first. It might have something to do with the woman lying next to him but he knew it wasn't that. Maybe it was the fact that last night he found out about his friend and cousin being together. No It wasn't that either. He lay starring at the roof a bit longer when it finally clicked.

TODAY WAS CHRISTMAS!

Not only was it his first Christmas with Tami but he was able to make up all the lost Christmas with Harry too.

He smiled. Everyone has slept in long enough he thought. He decided since he was the first awake he would wake the household. He turned to Tami and started to tickle her. She tried to move away from him only to find herself in a heap on the floor.

She got up and shot Sirius a "What did you do that for?" look. He laughed at her and said 'Sorry but its Christmas.'

'You are worst than a child Sirius,' she said and smiled.

'But that's why you love me.'

'Yes funnily that's why I love you.'

He smiled and kissed her on the lips and then changed into Padfoot and ran out of the room.

He ran down the hall and into Remus room, then Tonks he jumped on there beds until they got up, then he ran off again before either of them could catch him.

He ran into the boy's room, he thought to himself after Christmas I have to give Harry a room of his own. He then started to do what he did on Remus and Tonks. They both got up and throw glares his whys so he gave them puppy dog eyes and ran from there room to.

His next stop was the girl's room. He proceeded to do the same to them. He came running out of there room along with a long chorus of 'SIRIUS' from the girls.

The noise work the Granger's and they came out to find three girls angrily pointing there wands at a black dog they hadn't seen before, the rest of the household seemed to be watching to see what the girls would do on the poor dog.

'Hermione Ann Granger what are you doing pointing your wand at the poor dog for.' Her father shouted.

Now if dogs could smirk that would be what this one was doing at the minute.

Hermione just said 'that... that poor dog as you called it is Sirius Black and he woke us up.'

At that point Sirius decided he better change back. 'I was wakening you up because it's Christmas.' He then pouted, 'I want to open presents.' He said now acting like a three year old.

Everyone looked at him and laughed. 'You know Lily was right about you Sirius you will never grow up.'

Hermione looked at Harry to see if Remus comment had, had an effect on him but he was smiling after he heard it.

They got dressed and headed down the stairs to the sitting room.

They all took up the seats they had sat in last night. Sirius was jumping up and down getting very inpatient as he thought it was taking very long for them all to sit down.

As soon as they sat down he decided he would hand all the presents out.

'Okay so this is Harry's pile.' He pointed to the largest pile in the room, Harry's mouth dropped.

Harry got from Sirius new defence books, robes, and a trunk with a crest on it. Sirius told him it was his families crest. He also gave him a robe with the same crest on it and photo album like the one Hagrid gave him at the end of first year, but in this one there were parents and there friends from first year the whole way through there life and even pictures from Harry's first year through to the other day. There were even blank spaces at the back for more. Sirius said they could all look through it later. Remus got him more books and a wand holder. Tonks got him a set of Auror books, which you could only get at the start of your training.

Tami give him a set of Elvin robes like the ones she had given him before, she also gave a necklace like the one he had given she had given him to give to Hermione. She also gave him two daggers that matched his sword from the Elvin realm. Along the side wrote in the elves language was "Protector of Light" but only Tami and he knew this and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the rest of them yet.

Ron gave him loads of chocolate frogs and other sweets. Luna and Ginny went together on there present for him and gave him a pendant that had the Gryffindor family crest on it. He was surprised when Draco gave him a present to. It was a book on Muggle Defence.

Hermione had bought him a watch. It looked like a muggle watch but it also had a switch that made it change to a clock like the Weasley's have in there kitchen. At the minute Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Tami and Remus were already on it and she showed him how to add more. Her parents bought him some muggle clothes and a C.D player and some C.D's as well.

(An. I am so sorry but I am not going to name who gave everyone things because that took a long time lol!)

Sirius was giving many, new clothes muggle and wizard alike. A watch, a bracelet and necklace and Elvin robes. He got some prank items. He also had his motorbike back and a beautiful girlfriend.

Remus got new robes and some muggle clothes and a new watch. He got some prank items.

Tami was giving robes and books. Some jewellery and the girls had picked out perfume for her from Sirius. They also got her some muggle clothes. Harry gave her a lovely black owl that had purple eyes like her.

Ron and Draco were giving sweets, robes, muggle clothes, Elvin work out robes, and dress robes and books.

Ginny and Luna were giving sweets, robes both dress robes and daily ones, muggle clothes, Elvin dress robes and work out robes and books. Ron got Luna a nice silver bracelet and some perfume and too her surprise Draco gave Ginny perfume and a nice necklace.

Hermione got muggle clothes, and formal wear. She jumped up screaming and ran to her parents and gave them a big hug 'thank you, thank you so much.' Everyone looked at her weirdly. She smiled 'it's a Mobile phone; I have to ask Dumbledore to put a spell on it so it can work at Hogwarts.' She also got dress robes, and normally robes. A watch and books and sweets. She got Elvin work out robes and perfume from the girls. Harry got her some jewellery and perfume. There was a note in with it saying "this is only half of the present." She looked up and smiled. 'You didn't have to get me anything else.'

'I wanted to; I will be back in a minute.'

He ran out of the room and up the stairs, he appeared down the stairs a couple of minutes later with a large box with holes in it and a cage floating behind him.

He saw Hermione getting inpatient, he thought let her wait. He took the cages and said 'I must have forgotten to leave this down here with Tami's, but this is for the Weasley's because Errol is getting old. So I thought I would get you a new owl.'

The owl was light brown with dark brown spots on it and amber eyes.

They all thanked him and then he sat back down, Hermione was still starring at him and he pretended he didn't notice her.

Sirius said to him 'Harry what's in the box.'

'Oh right sorry, this is the rest of Hermione's present.' He handed it to her and she slowly opened it to find a some black dog type animal with green eyes. It reminded her off Harry. 'It's gorgeous Harry thank you but what about crookshanks and what about school.'

'Don't worry I asked Dumbledore you can take it to school with you and Crookshanks and he get along already. So what are you going to call him?'

'Umm Prince.'

'cool.'

Mrs Weasley made a feast for all of them. They were so full after dinner they spent the rest off the day lying around the house.

Please review

Gossipchick


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 20

The next day Sirius and Remus sat down with Harry and Hermione to look through the photo album. There were people Harry knew, like teachers and order members but there were also people that his mother looked close to but he didn't know who they were. Sirius filed them in that there were Lily's best friends, he didn't know what happened to them after the first war.

Everyone else had gone out for the day and the four of them hung around the house, trading stories about each others life.

It was then Sirius had an idea, he was free now so why didn't he have a New Year ball. He wanted to show Harry family traditions. The Potter's had always had a ball on New Years Eve and since Sirius had lived with them since he was sixteen he had been to a few of them. He thought it was time to pass this on to Harry.

They spent the next couple of days getting the house and the ball room which Harry had never seen before ready. Sirius and Remus wrote out the invitations but wouldn't tell anyone who they had invited.

The girls decided since the ball hadn't been that long ago they would just use the same dresses.

Tami and Sirius were going as a couple, so was Remus and Tonks, Harry and Hermione, the grangers and Ron and Luna. That just left Ginny and Draco.

Since Draco had had such a good time at the ball in school when he was with Ginny he decided to ask her again, as a friend. Well his head was saying as a friend but he heart was saying Girlfriend.

On New Year's Eve the girls all went to Hermione's room to get ready. They guys got ready quickly and headed to the front door to greet there guests and wait for there dates.

People started to arrive, teachers, class mates, and old friends. The girls arrived down not long after looking as gorgeous as ever.

Harry had thought everyone had arrived and he and Hermione had taken to seating on one of the seats chatting. Harry looked at here in awe she looked like an angel. She was his Angel. Harry surprised her by giving her a kiss on the lips.

They continued to talk until Harry saw Remus come in the door looking in shock and run over to Sirius. When he finally got out what he had to tell Sirius, a grin broke over Sirius faces.

He whispered something to Tami and started to follow Remus to the door. Before they reached it two people wearing long cloaks with hoods covering there faces. One of the cloaks was pale blue and the other was white.

'So you decided to come home then?' Sirius said.

He didn't get a reply. Both the people threw themselves on Remus and Sirius.

Sirius whispered into the person in the pale blue cloak, 'Everyone is starring. Take down your hoods.'

The people in front of them lowered there hoods. When Harry looked up he noticed he recognised them. They were his mother's friends.

The girl in the pale blue cloak had long curly blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The person in the white cloaks hood came down. She had dark brown almost black hair forest green eyes.

People that knew them gasped.

'Sirius I knew you would never do that to James and Lily, we both did.'

'Were did you all go and were is Ben and Jason.'

'The guys will be here soon and we went to America. Everyone here was getting targeted and after Lily we left.'

Harry made his way over to them. Sirius smiled when he saw him coming. Harry had his arm around Hermione waist for support. His legs felt like jelly.

When he reached them Sirius said 'Harry, this is Tamara,' and he pointed to the dark haired one 'and this is Natasha' and he pointed to the blonde. 'They were your mum's best friends in school, they were more like sisters.'

After people had said there hello to the girls two men and a teenage girl and boy with there arms around each others waist walked into the room.

Everyone welcomed the men like they had Tamara and Natasha because they were there husband. Tamara introduced Jason who had blonde hair and purple eyes to Harry and his friends. The teenage girl moved away from the boy and up to Tamara and gave her a hug. Tamara then told everyone that this was her daughter Nicole. She looked just like her mother but she had her father's eyes. Harry thought the eyes looked very familiar.

Just then Tami stormed up and hugged Jason. 'Where the hell did you disappear to, I thought you were dead.' Everyone looked at them funnily. It turns out they were non identical twins. He had gone to Hogwarts and her parents trained her at home. After his last year she had been asked to his wedding but couldn't come. That was the last time she had talked to him, he had disappeared after that.

After all the drama Natasha introduced her husband Ben. He had fair brown hair and amber brown eyes. The other boy was there son. He was called Jack. He looked just like his father and had his mother's eyes. It turned out Lily and James had been Nicks Godparents. Remus and Natasha were Nicole's and Tamara and Sirius was Harry's.

The rest of the night the children and adults got to know each other. They found out that Jack and Nicole had been dating for the last year and had been best friends all there lives. They fitted in perfectly with the rest of the people who had now become more like a family.

By the end of the night everyone had someone else. Everyone was shocked when Ron accepted Draco into the folded after he asked Ginny to be his girlfriend. He did give him the big brother speech but that was it.

The rest of the Christmas holidays were spent messing around with each other and becoming closer. The two members were joined into the fold right away.

The night before everyone had to go back to school the house was in a mad rush trying to get everything packed into there trunks and making sure they didn't leave anything behind.

It was late by the time everyone went to bed that night. Everyone was looking forward to getting back to school. Nicole and Jack had been sorted privately and were now members of Gryffindor.

Please review

Gossipchick


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 21

Well when everyone thought they were ready last night and all they would have to do is walk out the door they were wrong. Grimmauld's place was like a zoo. People running right and left looking under the beds looking for all there things.

They all arrived at the train station with about 5 minutes to spare. They said there goodbyes and went to the back of the train to get the biggest compartment.

The couples all took up seats beside each other.

They started to find in each other about there lives.

Jack started 'Well Nicole and I have been best friends all our lives, we went to muggle primary school then we got our letters to go to West Academy. Our parents thought that when we went to school we wouldn't be as friendly and well they were right for a while. Nicole and I had a huge fight when we were in first year. Let's just say our parents were less than happy. We wouldn't go in the same room for about a year. Then they told us we had to stop being so childish. The friendship started back slow until well maybe Nicole should tell you this bit.'

'Okay well then I'll finish well it was forth year and I was dating one of the boys from the other houses and Jack had been telling me that he was an asshole and I didn't believe, he just seemed so nice. Well I catch him cheating on me and since I had no girl friends that I was really close with I ran to Jack. It was by the end of that year that I realised I like him more than a friend and well the kiss sort of just happened one night when we were talking. Hasn't been the same since.'

'Ha ha your so funny Nicole, don't lie you loved the kiss. But any way our parents were so happy when it happened we're just not allowed to stay over at each others house now.'

Everyone started laughing at this. They started talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione's life. They gasped and laughed at all the right times. They found it easy to talk to them and told them things that only the people in the compartment. Draco was in shock at what he heard. He realised how hard a life Harry had. He realised that he was accepted in the group at this minute and so did everyone else.

They played cards and when the sweet lady came around Harry bought enough sweets for the whole compartment. It was starting to get dark when they decided to get changed. The boys waited outside the compartment until the girls had there uniform on and then they headed to the bathroom to fix there make up and hair as the boys got dress.

It was dark with a clear sky when they reached Hogwarts. There was a chill in the air that could have been mistaken as just a cold day but Harry and the others knew that there was something up.

The buzz in the great hall was not as noisy as usual, there was definitely something wrong but what they didn't know.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and noticed the worried look on his face, he smiled when he was talking to the school but the usual twinkle in his eyes weren't there.

Dumbledore stood up and said 'Now that you have you stomach are full, I would like to welcome you back to school and now I say off to bed with you. Could Harry Potter please come see me?'

The rest of the school got up to leave and Harry new something definitely was wrong now. Hermione must off felt it too because she went up to Harry and hugged him. The tears were piling up in the corner of her eyes. She smiled at him and said 'Harry come back to me promise you will I love you.'

Harry smiled and said 'don't worry, I promise I will come back to you. I love you so much Mione I don't know what I would do without you.'

She grabbed him round the neck and pulled his lips to down on hers. The passion and love flowed round them freely; everyone could tell they were in love.

When Ron and Ginny saw them they knew something was up to. As soon as Harry and Hermione broke apart Ron went over and gave him a big hug.

'Mate your like a brother to me and Ginny,' Ginny joined the hugged 'Yea Harry you are family now, be careful and come home soon brother.'

They let go and stepped back, Draco came up behind her and hugged her. 'I know where not the best of friends Harry but be careful.'

Harry was a bit shocked at this but he didn't let it show. Luna came up and hugged him next 'Be careful.' She walked back and Ron hugged his arms around her.

Nicole and Jack felt even though they hadn't knowing him that long it felt like forever. Nicole hugged him and Jack hit him on the back 'Be careful mate.'

Everyone said goodbye. Everyone went to the Gryffindor common room to stay even Draco and Luna they wanted to be there for Hermione when she came up.

Hermione held on to Harry a little longer. 'Don't worry I will be back I promise I would never leave you.'

They kissed again and Hermione ran off to the common rooms.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office to find all the order members there even Natasha, Jason, Tamara and Ben.

'It's time isn't it?'

'Yes Harry he strikes tonight.'

They got there plans ready. Harry's thoughts didn't leave Hermione the whole time.

When they were getting ready to leave there was a boom at the front door. He was here. Dumbledore said a spell to lock down the doors out of the common rooms.

The battle began; the order members fought the death eaters. Harry made his way towards Voldemort throwing spells every now and again.

He came to Voldemort and said 'So are you ready to go down.'

'Only me of us well be left standing tonight and it wouldn't be you Harry.'

'What are you going to do you don't have a wand.'

'Wandless magic Harry.'

And they started to battle; Harry was throwing Elvin spells right at him. Voldemort was getting weak by using wandless magic. Voldemort cast a spell and Harry's wand went flying into the air.

Voldemort started to taunt Harry. 'What are you going to do now Harry there's no one to save you?'

'That's what you think.'

He put out his hand and a fire ball started to form. It got larger and then he threw it at Voldemort. He screamed in pain, but it wasn't over yet. HE went over and put his hands on Voldemort face and it started to turn to ash like it had in his first year.

As Voldemort turned to ash his followers screamed in pain. The Dark mark started to burn deeper into his arm. The spies for the lights mark left there arm.

Harry watched all this and saw there were only a few people hurt on the light side but now of his family. Auror's he didn't know and no deaths.

Sirius and Tami saw Harry and ran to him, Remus was checking to see if Tonks was okay he smiled over to Harry and Harry smiled back.

Just as Tami reached Harry he pasted out. His magic was weak now he had used most of it up.

Sirius started to panic when he say his Godson in Tami arms it wasn't until she said he was okay and would be awake soon did he calm down just a bit.

He was taking to the hospital wing and lay in one of the rooms.

Up in the common rooms Hermione started to get worried she felt a pain in her heart. Someone close to her was hurt or worse she knew it was Harry. She had to get out but how.

She looked around for an exit and cried in dismay. She wished she could get out and the next thing she new she was in the hospital room beside Harry's bed.

Everyone in the room sat back in shock as they saw Hermione appear beside him and then grab his hand and clasped in the chair and cried.

Please review

Gossipchick


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 22

The room sat in silence, as they saw the young woman cry for her love. They were still shocked at the fact that she had appeared in Hogwarts. No one could appear into Hogwarts expect elves, but they didn't appear like a wizard, so how did she manage this?

Tami had been thinking about this from the moment she had appeared. She looked up at the now silence form of the young women. She was sitting in the chair beside Harry and clinging on to his hand for dear life. She had cried herself to sleep. Tami noticed on her arm was the bracelet that Tami had given to Harry to give to a girl and Hermione was also wearing the necklace. That was how she did it. It was Harry's elf magic, Hermione had tapped into it.

Hermione stayed by Harry's side everyday. They got her a bed in the hospital wing

For her to sleep in, not that it was used that much any way. His friends came to see how he was doing everyday and tried to get Hermione to eat and maybe sleep.

Harry on the other seemed to be stuck in a deep sleep.

_Harry didn't know where he was, it looked just like Hogwarts but it seemed a lot newer. He looked around trying to find any sign of life. _

_He was busy looking at the pictures, he recognised some of them from his time at Hogwarts but other he knew weren't up around the school. They were pictures of the founders._

_As he was looking at the picture's he turned a corner and as he wasn't looking were he was going walked into to something solid? He fell to the floor and his glasses fell of his face._

'_So you are the child who defeated the evil, well he couldn't have been that hard to kill if you're that easy to knock down.'_

_Harry looked up to find a blur off green and silver. He started to search the floor for his glasses. The man in front of him leaned down and put them on his face._

_When Harry could see again he realised who was in front of him. 'Slytherin.'_

'_Oh so you know who I am.' _

'_Yes now why am I here.'_

'_Well you are the floor because you walked into me.'_

'_That's not what I meant.'_

'_Oh right well I don't know why you are here, I was just told to look out for you and if I saw you, I had to take you to the great hall.'_

_Salazar (sp) turned and started to walk away from him in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry got up and started to follow him._

_They reached the Great Hall. Standing in the Hall were four other people. They all smiled at Harry, he just stared at them._

_When Harry was finally able to talk to them again he said 'Why am I here?'_

'_You are here my child, so we can talk.'_

'_About what, I have completed my destiny, what more do you want?'_

'_Well I wanted to meet my many greats grandson, and Merlin here wanted to thank you well we all did.'_

'_Okay Sir.'_

'_Not sir, call me great grandfather or something like that. Sir is too old.'_

'_Okay Grandfather.'_

'_Well Harry as you knows I am Merlin. You have had the weight of the whole on your shoulders for your whole life. You have many people who love you in your life Harry and as soon as you heal, you can go back and live a normal life.'_

_They spent the rest of the day talking and Godric showed Harry there family tree. Harry met Godric's phoenix. It was a golden phoenix, Harry remember Hermione had told him about the Golden phoenix she had said there had been none seen in the last 100 years. _

_Near the end of the day he heard Hermione whispering to him. 'Harry I love you please come back to me, to us.'_

_Harry told the founders what he heard. 'Its time to head back then.'_

_The whole went black again. Harry could hear Hermione talking to him. Whispering her love and saying she needed him. He tried to get to her; he followed the direction that her voice was coming from._

Hermione hadn't moved from Harry side in 2 weeks and everyone was starting to get very worried for both people. If Harry didn't wake up soon, they didn't know if he ever would and if he didn't Hermione might not last. Nikki had come back to Hogwarts; she was finding it hard to cope. She knew she hadn't seen Harry in a while and she missed him when he was away but she was okay with that because she knew he was fine and happy. She wanted to see Harry awake. She would be happy to be the person he was pranking as long as he was awake.

Harry was her only sibling and even though they weren't related by blood, they were still family, her only family left. Tami was like a mother to her. She had looked after her since she was 5 her parents had been killed. So when Harry came to stay he was like a brother to her even if he had only been there a couple of months.

Else Where

A young woman was waking up. She had no idea where she was, she opened her eyes and found others like her waking up to. An old man, a young boy who looked no more than 15 or 16. A woman.

The last thing she remembered was being betrayed. He had come and killed her husband. Then a green light came straight at her. Should she not be dead then too?

Maybe her Husband had survived and what about her child.

She stood up and started to walk around in search of them. She saw a young man come running at her. 'You're alive. I though he had killed you.'

It was then he realised she didn't have there child with them. 'Where is he?' he asked fearfully.

'I don't know.' She sobbed.

He let her cry into his shoulder. The young boy came up to them and said 'Haarrry ! Where are we?'

'What! Sorry I am not Harry. I don't know where we are at. I am James Potter and this is Lily my wife.'

'What! But you're dead. Harry's parents are dead.'

Please review

Gossipchick


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 23

'DEAD! WE ARE NOT DEAD, WE IS MY SON!'

Cedric looked on in shock at the women and tried to back away. James on the other hand pulled his wife into a hug, 'don't worry love, this boy knows Harry that means he fine. Right he's fine isn't he?' he looked over at the boy with a pledging look on his face.

'Umm, I don't really know Harry that well, we are in different houses. The last time I saw him was in some grave yard after we both picked up the cup. He seems fine he has good friends.'

'Okay, see honey he's fine. What cup?'

'The cup, in the middle of the maze in the third challenge of the triwizard torment.'

'WHAT! WHAT WAS MY SON DOING IN THAT TORMENT?'

'His name was called out. No one knows hoe it happened, he isn't even the right age, but he was made compete like everyone else.'

'Why didn't Sirius stop him?'

'Sirius as in Sirius Black.'

'Yes.'

'Um he betrayed you he is on the run.'

'WHAT! SIRIUS DIDN'T BETRAY US IT WAS THAT RAT. Lily we need to get to Hogwarts.'

Lily agreed. They agreed to take everyone that was there with them as well.

'So how long have we been gone then Cedric?'

'Um bout 13 years or so.'

'OMG James we have been gone 13 years. I missed my baby's life.'

'Lily it will be okay, we will make it up to him don't worry honey.' James pulled his wife into another hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. He whispers to her that it would be okay they were back now.

Hogwarts

Hermione had fallen asleep beside Harry's bed again, just like she had done for the last couple of nights. She was sleeping in probably the most uncomfortable positions but no one could make her move. She was sitting in the chair next to the bed with Harry's hand in hers. She had her head on his bed.

Harry began to stir; he opened his eyes to a bright light and every thing look all blurry to him. He felt someone holding on tight to his hand and turned over on his side to see who it was. He didn't really have to see to know who it was he already knew. It was his Mione.

He used his free hand to get his glasses off the bed side table and then lay and watched Hermione sleep. She looked like an Angel, his Angel. He leaded down and kissed her on the head.

Hermione started to wake. She had felt something soft touch her head. She opened her eyes and blinked trying to get used to the light. She saw a face smiling at her and felt them squeezes her hand. The tears started to fill her eyes. She jumped up from her position and kisses him with all the love she could muster.

When they stopped she hit him. 'What was that for Mione?'

'Don't ever do that to me again do you hear? You scared the life out of me.'

'Honey I am so sorry. But he's gone.'

'I know. You can know live a normal life like you always wanted.'

'All I want now is to live my life with you. I love you Mione, I meant what I said that night, and I will never leave you.'

'I love you too.' Harry sat up on his bed and moved over and tapped the space he had now made. Hermione hopped up beside him and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arm around her in protection. She feels asleep easily for the first time in weeks.

Harry sat and watched her as she slept. As he was sitting there he heard voices out in the hallway. 'We have to find a way to get her to move from his side, she hasn't moved in weeks. She needs to get a good sleep.'

'I know but she wont move until he wakes up you heard her that's what she said.'

'I know.'

'Come on lets go on in.'

The door was opened slowly and in came Tami and Sirius. When they noticed that Hermione was not in her chair but in fact beside an awake Harry in bed they smiled.

'When did you wake up?' Sirius said he was bouncing on his feet.

'Shh! She just feel asleep and after what I just heard she needs it so be quiet.'

'Sorry!'

Sirius sat down in Hermione's chair as Tami went to tell everyone else Harry was awake. 'So Harry how are you feeling.'

'I'm fine Sirius. I just can't believe he's finally gone. He's gone.'

'I know Harry, I don't think most can. There just happy.'

Minute's later people came running in talking loudly and asking questions. Nikki ran and jumped on Harry's bed not realising Hermione was sleeping and hit Harry on the arm.

'Don't ever do that again. I was worried sick.'

'What is with everyone hitting me?'

Hermione woke up and saw everyone was here. She saw and heard what Nikki had sad last.

She laughed and said 'You had us worried.'

Everyone laughed at the innocent faces Nikki and Hermione pulled. Hermione then cuddled back into Harry and they both smiled. Harry bent down and kissed her on the head.

Everyone smiled at the young couple. The love that radiated off them was noticeably to all around them. They smiled, they were glad to se Hermione smile again well her first real smile since this all happened. Similar thoughts crossed there heads

Life couldn't get any better, could it?

Please review

Gossipchick


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 24

The days past and Harry got better. Each day he asked the same question when he was able to leave. He hated the hospital wing. He wanted to go back to class and catch up. He even wanted to go back to Potions which shocked him greatly.

A week after he woke up he, was finally free. Hermione had been helping him catch up on the work he missed. It took them awhile, they kept getting distracted.

Harry hadn't thought much on what Merlin and the founders had told him. They had said now that he made it all right he would get something in return but Harry couldn't think what else he needed. He had family, even if it wasn't blood and friends.

Else where

Lily and James and there group, had been walking in what they hoped was the right direction of Hogwarts. They only walked at night in hope no one else saw them.

They had been walking for a week now. It was then they saw a town up a head. A very familiar town that is. It had been dark when they arrived here the night before and they hadn't seen the town. They had rested the next day.

But now that the light was starting to fade they realised they were closes very close. They walked along fast. They were in Hogsmeade. They saw the castle gates ahead. They very nearly there.

There paste quickened and the pasted through the gates and up the long path way to the castle.

They were all dressed in long dark clocks, with hoods covering there faces. They reached the castle doors in recorded time and opened them.

As they entered the entrance hall they realised that it most be dinner time as no one seemed to be around.

They went up to the Great Hall doors and pushed them open.

Great hall

Harry and Hermione had headed to dinner along with the rest of the school for the first time in a long while.

Houses weren't an issue any more. Most people sat at there table with there friends but you could see people from different houses sitting at there tables too.

Ginny and Draco, Ron and Luna and Harry and Hermione all sat together at the Gryffindor table talking about school and there dreams for after school.

Draco had finally been accepted by Ron and his family as Ginny's boyfriend and there was nothing they could do about it any way as they were in love.

Harry was glad to see all his friends getting along; they had now nothing to fear Voldemort was gone for good this time.

Dinner was a cheerfully advent for all. The Dark times were gone and the light was here to stay.

Remus and Sirius were also here along with Tamara and Tonks all sitting at the head table.

Everyone was chatting freely when the doors of the Great Hall were open to reveal 5 people in long dark clocks with hoods covering there faces.

The hall went quiet as everyone turned to stare. Maybe all wasn't as peaceful as they thought.

The teachers and the DA members all pointed there wands at the strangers.

A soft music was heard floating into the hall. It was a Phoenix's song, but who's Phoenix.

A golden Phoenix flow in over the heads off the strangers. It looked familiar but Harry couldn't place it.

It came straight towards him with a scroll in its claw. Harry took the scroll and the Phoenix landed on his shoulder.

He opened the scroll and read what it said,

_Dear my many greats grandson,_

_Merlin told you when you visited us that you would be rewarded for all that you have done. The Darkness has gone and the light will live on. This is all thanks to you._

_I live you my Phoenix and any family treasures I have. Harry my boy you have done what others couldn't. _

_Live your life now without looking over your shoulder for trouble. I have in my safe account a small box I would like you to have and give to your girl. That one that stayed by you._

_The people that have arrived mean you no harm._

_Love Godric _

Harry looked up from his letter. The people at the door had taken there time to look around. One of them was starring at him, while someone else was holding them.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, he was puzzled at whom the people were but one look at Harry and the Golden Phoenix brought that damned Twinkle to his eye.

'Guests please come to my office, so we can talk.' The hooded figures filled out of the Great Hall, 'Students and teachers continue your meal.'

He got up and left after the people. The students started to sit down and the noise in the hall started to rise again.

Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore entered his office with the hooded people following behind him.

'Please take a seat and then one by one tell me who you are and why you are here?'

The people all sat down the first to reveal himself was an old man, 'I am Frank and I really don't know why I am here, I just followed these people.'

'What is the last thing you remember?'

'A man and a snake in my master's old house. No one had lived there for years.'

'Who owned this house?'

'It belonged to the Riddle Family but they all died a long time ago, I just stay to look after the gardens.'

'So you are a muggle.'

'That man called me that too.'

Dumbledore looked puzzled. He decided it would be best if this man didn't remember this and sent him back to the Riddle house.

The next person to reveal themselves was someone Dumbledore was differently not expecting. There in front of him was Cedric a boy who had died nearly two years ago.

'Who are you all?' Dumbledore asked in a dangerous tone.

The rest showed there faces too. Bertha, James and Lily all alive again but how was that possible.

'Who are you?'

'James Potter, Sir what's wrong?'

'You can't be James Potter; he has been dead for 15 years.'

'Cedric here said it was only 13. We don't know how we came to be alive. You can test us to be sure if you want?'

'Cedric's been dead for 2 years and Bertha for 5.'

He decided that testing them was the best idea. When he gave them some truth potion he found out they really were who they said they were. But how was this possible.

Then it clicked, the only person who knew would be Harry. He got that letter from the Golden Phoenix. It had said they were safe. It had something to do with that letter he was sure of it.

How where people going to react, how was Harry going to react.

Please Review

Gossipchick


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 25

Just as Dumbledore had finished testing the people in his office, dinner ended. A knock came from the door.

'Enter.' Dumbledore said.

The people in his room didn't have time to get there hoods over the heads when the door bust open. In walked Tami, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Remus.

They gasped in shock at the people sitting in front of them.

'James, Lily? Who are you?' Sirius said angrily.

'Padfoot, its me James, Prongs.'

'No James and lily are dead!'

'No Sirius, this is James, Lily, Cedric and Bertha, there alive again.'

''Really!' Remus asked.

'Yes really.'

Sirius walked over to James and grabbed him into a brotherly hug. 'I missed you'

Sirius let go of him and went over to Lily and hugged her, Remus did the same.

'So where Harry, when can we see him. I saw him in the great Hall he looks so much like James. I want to know all about his life.'

'Does he play Quidditch, does he pull pranks, and did you and Remus teach him all about being a Marauder?'

'Umm well……..Harry's a great kid, plays Quidditch he's a seeker.' Sirius stuttered.

'Well I can tell you the rest he doesn't pull pranks, but still manages to get into trouble.' McGonagall huffed.

'What do you mean trouble what kind of trouble and why couldn't Sirius tell us?' Lily ranted.

'I am so sorry.'

'Sirius what are you sorry for?' James asked

Sirius looked away from James and Lily's faces.

'I am so sorry.' Sirius kept muttering.

'Sirius for God sake what are you sorry for? You looked after him as he grew up right?'

When Lily said this Sirius looked down at his feet again. Remus knew that Sirius wasn't going to answer so he said,

'Lily, James when you died many things happening. Sirius went to Azkaban for Peter murder and for betraying you.'

'What? But we changed secret keepers.'

'I know James but we didn't tell anyone and after it happened I was blamed.'

'Sirius I am so sorry.'

'Well then if he didn't stay with you Sirius and I know he wouldn't be allowed to stay with Remus. Were did my baby boy stay?' Lily looked as if she knew who he stayed with when she was asking. She hugged into James.

'I am so sorry Lily but he had to stay at your sisters.' James hugged her tighter as she clung on to him. She pushed him away and the fierily temper she was known for show through.

'Dumbledore how could you, how could you send my son my baby to live with them. They hate magic. What have they done to my son? I want to see him now!'

'M…o...mom.'

Everyone in the room spun round to see Harry pass out and Hermione trying to wake him, but Ron just stood and starred.

'Lily and James Potter, but you are dead!' he looked to see who the other person was in the seat next to them, 'Cedric.'

Harry started to come around. Hermione helped him to his feet. He looked up at all the people in the room.

'Harry honey, omg James look it's our little boy.'

As Lily put her hand out to touch Harry he flinched away. 'No NO you are all dead. This is a trick.' He let go off Hermione and ran out of the office.

Lily broke down in tears; James grabbed her into a big hug, 'Shh Honey it will be okay.'

Lily looked up to see the girl that had been hugging her son was now staring at her.

'

Ron I am going to see if he's okay.' Hermione said.

'Okay I'll come too.'

They left the room. 'Who are they?'

'Lily they are Harry's best friends Hermione is also Harry's girlfriend.' Remus said. Sirius laughed and added 'Oh she has him wrapped around her finger.'

'What my son is too young to be dating.' 'No Lily he isn't, he 17 years old.' (I know I said Lily and James were only dead 15 years but I am going to make it 16)

'Hermione is one off the smartest witches of her age.' Dumbledore informed them.

He then looked over at Tami and said 'can you talk to him Tami.'

'Sir I am trying but he keeps blocking me out, I know he's upset and with Hermione and Ron.'

'Okay well keep trying Tami.'

James started to look around the room and noticed that Sirius was sitting over with the woman Dumbledore had been talking to. Sirius was holding one of her hands. He smiled Sirius was dating. It then dawned on him that Tami hadn't left the room to talk to Harry and she said he was blocking her. How was he doing that?

'Um sorry but how were you talking to Harry, you didn't leave the room?'

Instead of Tami answering a voice said 'She likes to read my mind to annoy me.'

'Funny Harry.'

James and Lily turned round to see there son standing there with Hermione standing at one of his sides holding his hand. Ron was standing on his other side.

'Harry.'

'Mum, Dad is that really you?' He saw them nodded there heads and then he looked around the rest of the room to see what everyone else said. When he saw all of them nod there heads to let the tears in his eyes start to fall down his face.

Lily started to move forward slowly hoping that this time he would let her hug him.

**Harry they are real, remember the note. Where is that Phoenix any way?**

Harry stepped forward into Lily's hug and she broke down and cried. James joined the hug also.

'Harry honey I am so sorry you had to live with my sister.'

'Its okay mum.'

Just as he was about to answer Tami the golden Phoenix flow in the window and landed on the back of a chair.

_The Phoenix is on the back of that chair_

**Oh haha funny Harry I can see it you know.**

It was then that Harry seen Cedric. 'Cedric I am so sorry.'

'Harry it's not your fault and any way I am back now.'

'How are you alive?'

Dumbledore decided it was time to tell him. He made more chairs appear. Ron sat down on one and Hermione sat down on the other. Harry sat down on the arm of Hermione's chair and she put her hand on his leg and he held on to it as he listens to what happened.

'So it was because we snapped Voldemort's wand and the when I killed him it set the spirits free from his wand.'

'Yes Harry.'

'Okay, well it's been along night I think I will head to bed. Night all.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron got up and left the room. Lily and James looked longingly after Harry.

'Don't worry Lily and James he will come around it's just a shock.' Sirius reassured them.

Please Review

Gossipchick

(Now someone told me I need a beta so if anyone else thinks I do will you please tell me. And anyone can offer to be my beta if they want.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 26

Lily and James spent the next day in there new rooms, since they were meant to be dead, people seeing them in the school wouldn't be the best idea well not until they were declared alive.

Cedric went home to his family who was over joy to have him back.

James and Lily were hoping Harry would come see them but he didn't, Harry was spending the day avoiding his parents and most of the teachers who knew they were back especially Sirius, Remus and Tami.

At the minute he was hiding in the room of requirements, hoping no one would look for him here.

**Harry James Potter, I know where you are and if you don't come out and talk to Sirius I will get Nikki to break into the room you know she could!**

_I know she could but I don't want to come out and talk Tami. I have a lot on my mind._

**And I don't. You know I can read the minds of people close to me or who I am meant to be looking after and Sirius is driving me mad.**

_Why what's he doing now?_

**UH he is searching for you to talk to you. NOW GET YOU ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM. Please! **

_Fine. I will go talk to him where is he?_

**In his room.**

_Fine I will be there in a minute._

Harry let out a sigh he really didn't want to talk to anyone at the minute. He didn't know what was wrong.

He got up from the seat that had appeared when he entered the room. He decided he would have to go talk to Sirius now or he would have Tami back in his head.

He walked fast, trying to get to Sirius room without beeing seen.

When he got to the door he said the password and walked in, he found Sirius pacing the room.

Sirius hadn't seen him enter the room so he cleared his throat, making Sirius jump.

'For Gods sake Harry you scared me.'

'Well you seemed to be in your own wee world and didn't see me come in.'

'Oh right sorry. Come on sit down I think we need to talk.'

'So Harry, how do you feel about having parents back?'

'It's good.'

'Harry...'

'What Sirius, what do you expect me to say? Do you expect me to say this is brilliant? I know that's how I am meant to feel but it's hard. I don't know what's wrong I should be really happy. I should be telling them all about my life; you know finding out all about there lives. Sirius I don't know why I feel like this, I always wanted family, I always wanted someone to take me away from the Durlsey's but now after the war I don't know what I feel.'

'Harry I know this is hard on you, but you now have a chance to be happy. Harry they love you we all do it's just going to take time in getting use to having parents.'

'I know, I love them I love them even when I didn't know them. This just feels weird, I thought I had everything I every wanted. Voldemort was gone, you and Remus were still alive and I had the Weasleys and Hermione. You know I missed them all my life it just feels weird having them back now.'

'Harry I know. You just needed to get to know them, they love you and they died to save you once they would do it again. You just needed to get to know them. Remus told me that you found out what we were like as kids.'

One look at Harry's face told him he knew what he was talking about.

'Yes Harry we were bad as teenagers, we bullied Snape all the time but people never saw what he did first. Harry he picked on the first years and when James saw that it made him mad especially after he called your mum that name. Myself on the other hand well I just picked on him because he reminded me of my family and what they were wanting my brother to be.'

'My brother and I very closer as children but when my mother tried to teach us the dark ways I wouldn't listen but she had him wrapped around her finger and he was going to turn out just like Snape. I wish he hadn't but he did.'

'I am sorry Sirius. Remus told me why dad did that already but I think I am still in shock over them being backed you known.'

'Yea Harry I know how you feel. Well when we are on about feelings how are you and Hermione.'

'We're great Sirius; I don't know what I would do without her.'

'I know how you feel; I feel the same way about Tami.'

'Yea okay I don't want to hear about you two; you are like my aunt and uncle.'

'O sorry Harry. Well while we are on the topic of girls, I think I would need to get talking to James because I know that with you living with them muggles you would never of had the talk.'

'Um Sirius What Talk?'

'The Talk, Harry the birds and the bee's'

'No way I don't need it.'

'WHAT! You and Hermione already.'

'What Sirius no. I meant I just don't need the talk we had it at school I don't need it again.'

'Okay, Okay but you will have to go and talk with Lily and James soon.'

'I will, I will bring Hermione and Ron for back up maybe.'

'Okay just as long as you let them in, they love you.'

'Okay well I better go. Tami is waiting for me to leave you alone.'

'Oh right get out then, out, out, out!'

'Thanks Sirius I feel so loved now.'

'You should I could have kicked you out.'

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at Sirius child like behaviour. He went looking for Hermione.

It didn't take him long to find her, she was sitting in a chair with her back to the entrance so she didn't see him coming in.

He came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

'Harry not out here.'

'Sorry'

She got up of her seat and kissed him on the lips, it started off lightly. Harry ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance and she granted it straight away, the kiss turned very passionate and full of love. Hermione's hands started to run through Harry's hair. They broke away when they needed to breathe.

'I am sorry if I was distant today I had a lot on my mind.'

'Never worry about it Harry I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Come on I think it's time for bed.'

'Come up with me Mione.' When Harry realised what he had said he looked over at Hermione in a panic but she just smiled and said,

'Okay.'

They went up to there room. Hermione sat down and Harry's bed and pulled him down with her. She looked up at him and smiled she pulled him down and kissed him again. There hands started to explore each others bodies.

He unbuttoned her shirt and took of his top as her hands started to make there way down to his trousers he looked at her and said,

'Hermione, I think we should stop because if we don't stop now I don't think I will be able to.'

She smiled up at him 'Harry how did I manage to get a man like you.'

They snuggled up close to each other and feel asleep.

Please Review

Gossipchick


	27. Chapter 27

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 27

Harry woke up and felt something snuggled up beside him. He looked down and saw the top of Hermione head. He loved waking up with her in his arms.

She began to stir and looked up at him. He smiled when she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

'Morning Mione.'

'Morning Harry.'

He leaned down and stole a good morning kiss. She laughed and pulled away from him.

'Where you going?'

'I am going to get ready and then I am going to meet you back here so I can have another morning kiss.'

Harry laughed. He climbed out of bed after she left his dorm and went to the cupboards and pulled out some clothes and went to the bath room to get ready.

He got showered and pulled on the muggle clothes he had taken from his wardrobe. He looked in the mirror to see if he looked alright. Today was the day he would talk to his parents and he wanted to look good. He wore jeans n a forest green t-shirt. They were some of the clothes he had got over the summer with his money; he had finally snapped he hated to wear his cousin's old clothes.

His hair wouldn't sit straight it never did. He walked down to the common room to meet Hermione.

Hermione rooms

Hermione ran up to her room and ran for the shower. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She stood in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. She dapped at bit of make-up on. She muttered the blow drying charm and her hair fell in loose curls down her back.

She smiled happily and went to her room to pick out her outfit for today. She usually didn't care what she looked like she knew Harry like her for her but she just felt like she should make an extra effort today.

She decided to wear a denim skirt and a brown t-shirt. On her feet was a pair of brown flat boots.

She skipped down the stairs to fine Harry waiting on her stirring into the fire. She came up behind him quietly and put her hands over his eyes.

The common room was empty as it was about breakfast time. She nibbled at his ear. He put his arms over his head and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over the back of the seat on to his knee.

She giggled, 'What had you so dead in thought.'

'I was thinking about what I was going to say when I go to see them again.'

'Oh Harry.' She pecked him lightly on the lips.

'Well you come with me, I was going to ask Ron but I think he might want to spend time with Luna today.'

'Harry if you want me to come of course I will.'

'Mione I'm just so worried, I…what if I'm not what they expect.'

'Harry you will be your there son.'

'Your right Mione as always.'

'I need to be to look after you.'

'Funny Mione, real funny.'

'I know I thought so to. So where's my kiss?'

'Oh yea how could I forget that.'

Harry leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Hermione opened her eyes when he pulled away.

'What that's it.'

Harry laughed and leaned in again. This time the kiss was filled wit passion and love. When they finally stopped there make out session, they decided to head down to breakfast and then to go see the parents.

Down at breakfast they found Ron sitting in his usual spot but today Luna was beside him. But what surprised them was the person sitting next to Ginny who was sitting beside Luna. There sitting at the Gryffindor table was Draco.

They sat down and eat there breakfast quickly and told Ron what they had planned for today. They asked him if he wanted to come with but he had already made plans with Luna like Harry had thought.

They said there goodbyes and headed to His parents room. They arrived there to find Sirius and Tami already there.

When Sirius saw Harry come in he and Tami got up to leave, but Harry told them to stay. Lily came over and hugged him and James followed behind her. They wanted to know all about his life.

'You might as well all hear this, where's Remus at any way?'

'Well he had a date last night, but I'll call him if you want.'

Within minutes Remus and Tonks came into the room.

'Sorry Harry couldn't leave with out her.'

'Its okay she might as well hear since you two are getting close. Maybe soon I'll get to call her Aunt Tonks.'

Everyone laughed at this except Remus who had went bright red and Tonks who was sending dirty looks at Harry. Tami was the last to stop laughing, when Harry said 'I don't see what's so funny Tami soon I'll get to call you Aunt Tami too.' This sent everyone into fits again. When everyone had calmed down Harry started to tell everyone the story of his life.

By the end off it James, Remus and Sirius had a mix of emotions crossing there faces but Lily, Tonks and Tami had tears running down there faces. Hermione was no better, even though she had been there for most of the school time she couldn't get over what Harry had went through all summer. She clung on to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Lily came over and Harry let go of Hermione to hug her too.

'Harry, I am so sorry you had to live with them.'

'Don't be. Don't be sorry you saved me you and dad and now your back.'

James joined the hug, 'We love you Harry' he whispered 'always will.' As if he knew what Harry had been thinking about earlier?

The rest of the day had been spent with Lily and James getting to know Harry a bit better and getting to know more about Hermione, Ron and Harry's other friends. Truth be told everyone in the room was more than a bit shocked when Harry said Draco was one of his friends.

'Well he's dating Ginny, he's on our side now, and he's really not that bad a person.'

'I know Harry it's just a shock I would say he is my friend too.'

They left late in the evening to go look for Ron and get some dinner. Harry had been told that soon his parents could come out and everyone would know about them. But for today he was just glad to have talked to them.

Review please.

I can't believe I got a chapter out; it took me so long I am so sorry.

Gossipchick


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 28

The days turned to weeks and the weeks to months and mid term was just around the corner.

(Mid terms like spring break)

The Potters where know able to go out in public, not a week after Harry had first talked to them an article had been posted in the Daily Profit.

_**Flashback**_

_**The Potters Back Again!**_

**_Today we have been informed and felt everyone else should know that we have two people that were missed loads back. Harry Potter the boy no man with many titles now has everything everyone wants a family. A spell gone wrong is what has brought this family back together._**

_**Harry along with long time best friends Ron Weasley and girlfriend Hermione Granger were out shopping in Hogemeade with other friends, one Luna Lovegood Ron's girlfriend and his sister Ginny Weasley and her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. **_

_**They were joined by Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin on there first day out together since they got back. They looked very happy and we here at the Daily Profit hope they are and have a great life.**_

**_Anne Nimble_**

_**End flashback**_

Harry smiled as he remembered that day, there first day out as a family. It had been wonderful. Having his parents back in his life filled a hole in his heart that he thought was long gone.

He looked around him; he was sitting on a sofa in his parents room with Hermione snuggled up beside him. His parents were sitting on the other sofa talking to Sirius, Tami, Remus and Tonks who were also sitting on sofas.

'James honey, we need to get a house we can't live here all year.'

'Don't worry Lily flower, I have had your house fixed up for you and James. I was going to give it to Harry when he finished school but since you two are back you can have it back. It's not like Harry will need a house to him self anytime soon.'

'Aww Sirius thanks you.'

'Yea mate thanks a lot.'

'James we should move in next week over mid term.'

'Yea that would be the best time, what you think Harry?'

'YES!'

A giggle emerged from Hermione,

'What's so funny!' Harry fake demanded.

'You're just so cute.'

'I am not cute.' He exclaimed

'Okay sorry you're very Hansom.'

'That's better.' Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, the kiss would have been deepened it someone had called out,

'Parents and immature adults in the room.'

Everyone laughed, 'Good to know we're not the only ones who think your immature Padfoot.'

'Why tha….HEY!'

Everyone laughed again.

As the week past Harry was getting really excited, he couldn't wait no more living with the Dursleys. He could have his friends over at his house anytime he wanted. His house he loved being able to say that.

Last class on the day before mid term just happened to be DADA. Harry couldn't sit still, Sirius noticed this and smiled. AS the class was leaving he called Harry back.

Ron, Draco and Hermione turned to wait but Harry told them he would meet them in the common room.

'So I take it your all excited about tomorrow?'

'Yes I can't wait.'

Sirius laughed, 'James is just the same you are both bouncing off walls. Off with you.'

'Are you coming with us tomorrow?'

'Yes, Tami, Remus, Tonks and I are coming.'

'Good well I got to go meet Mione.'

The next day Harry was up bright and early, he quickly got ready and went to his parent's room.

They were already up and eating breakfast when he arrived.

'Morning Harry, you all ready for today. Are Hermione and Ron coming with us?'

'Only Mione, Ron, Ginny and Draco are going to the Weasleys for Mid term.'

'Okay so you all ready.'

'Yip I have my trunk all packed and ready to leave.'

'Good sure go get Hermione and say your goodbyes.'

Harry made his way back to the common rooms to say his goodbyes. Hermione and he weren't getting the train back the were flooing. They both got there trunks and went to his parents room. lily told them that the address was Godric hollow and they were away.

Harry found himself in a lovely two storey house that felt like home. He could feel the happiness flood through him. Everyone else arrived not long after him and Sirius showed them all around. He had had it rebuild using the help off Remus and Dumbledore's memory of the house to recreate it.

He brought the upstairs and showed Harry his bedroom as it was the only one with a major change to it as he was no longer a child. The room was done up in gold and red colours just like his dorm rooms. Harry loved it. The room across from it was his parents and the one beside his was the guest room. It was done up in a cream colour with brown throws. Hermione was staying in that room.

They went back down stairs and into the kitchen, Lily decided to make everyone some lunch and they sat down and ate.

'So Sirius what are the neighbours like?'

'Well since you asked, the neighbours round here are very friendly especially the one that lives next door, he is just so good looking.'

'Okay Sirius, if you like the neighbour so much why are you dating me.'

'Because I love you.'

I round of 'AWWs' went round the table. Sirius just stuck his tongue out at them.

'Okay so who is this neighbour?'

'Why it's me of course.'

Please Review

Gossipchick


	29. Chapter 29

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 29

'Sirius you are going to living next door, since when?'

'Well Tami last time I had you over to look around you loved the place. Well the house next door was for sale so I bought it.'

'Aww but it's a big house.'

'Well I was hoping I didn't have to live in the house by my self. I was hoping you would live with me what do you say?'

'I saw yes yes.'

'Really you want to move in with me, you don't think it's too soon?'

'Nope I don't care I love you and that's all that matters.'

Awws went round the table that was when they realised they weren't alone.

The next couple of days were spent watching TV on the TV that Lily had made them buy. Along with a phone which Hermione used to phone her parents on one day?

_**Ring ring.**_

Hello Granger residence

Hey mum

Hermione honey how are you?

Mum I am fine

Good, good now I know Harry only moved in but we wanted to know if you could come and visit for a couple of days.

Yes I will, I will come visit can Harry come if he wants.

That's fine we would love to meet him.

Okay mum I got to go. I love you tell daddy I love him too.

Okay honey love you.

She put down the phone and went into the living room to find Harry sitting in front of the TV she sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her.

'Hey Mione what did your parents say?'

'Aww just the usual Mum was asking how I was you know. She also wanted me to come visit for a couple of days before we go back to school.'

'Okay so when do you have to go.'

When Hermione looked up at his face the smile seemed to have slipped, she sat up and turned round to face him and took his face in her hands.

'Sweetie don't look so sad it's only for a couple of days.'

She then leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Plus they asked for you to come to.'

This brought a smile back to the face he pulled Hermione down and kissed her, a kiss that was full of passion and love. it was only when they pulled away that he realised that not only would he be with Hermione but he would also be meeting her parents.

He started to get nervous and Hermione seemed to notice.

'Harry what's wrong?'

'Nothing its silly, but do your parents know were going out?'

'Yea I told them ages ago why? O Harry your not scared of my parents are you?'

'Umm Yes.'

'That's silly they will love you just like I do. Plus they have met you before.'

'Yea as your friend but Okay if you say so.'

It was soon lunch time and Lily called Hermione and Harry into the kitchen. They walked in to find James, Sirius, Tonks and Tami already sitting at the table.

'Do you all not have any where else to go?' Harry asked

'Why do you not want us here?' Sirius asked in a sad voice.

'Yet you hit the nail on the head with that one Sirius.'

Sirius just stuck out his tongue 'well it's not your house and James and Lily want us here right guys?'

'Well Sirius I don't know about that..' but when he saw the look on Sirius face James said 'course we do Padfoot you are all welcome any time.'

'Haha Harry.'

'Okay children here's the food.' Lily said as she set down there plates.

'Hermione dear did I hear you on the phone earlier?'

'Yes I was ringing my parents.'

'Oh I hope there well, we will have to get to meet the parents of the daughter who stole our son's heart.'

Everyone laughed as Hermione and Harry started to get a pink blush across there cheeks.

'Yes there fine they were wondering if I would come home for a couple of days. They want to know if Harry can come too.'

'Yea that should be fine, when are you going.'

'Probably tomorrow sometime.'

James and Sirius who had heard all this started to shout 'Harry's meeting the parents.'

James told them about the time he meet Lily parents, he was so scared and Mr. Evans looked like he was going to kill him or so he thought.

After Lunch Hermione and Harry went upstairs to pack they would be staying with the Grangers for three days until Friday evening which was when Lily and James were going to come pick them up and have dinner with the Grangers.

As Harry lay in bed he thought well it can't be that bad. Mr Granger seemed nice last time they meet, but then again he wasn't dating Mione. No he wouldn't think about it they would love him or so Mione said.

Please Review

Gossipchick


	30. AN

Updated the 21st May oh i am so sorry i haven't updated my stories in a while but i have big big exams coming up and i need all the time i can spare to revises but as soon as there over i will update every day and complete both my stories! i hope to have them complete by the 28th june because then i am going on holidays! so if anyone has any questions or ideas that they want to tell me just sent me a message and i will get back to you within the day! i also might start a new story but i am not to sure yet! i'll keep you all posted!

Again I am so sorry!


	31. Chapter 31

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Chapter 30

Harry woke early the next morning, nervous bout going to meet Hermione's parents. He decided since he was the only one up he would make use of himself and make breakfast for the household.

He didn't know what everyone liked, so he looked in the fridge to see what they had. He found sausages, bacon, eggs and potato bread.

He was to busy making breakfast that he didn't notice anyone else was up until he felt a pair of arms circling his waste.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a mop of brown curly hair leaning against his back. He smiled and twisted her round so there were facing each other.

"Morning love."

"Morning babe," she muttered into his chest.

She then lifted her head and his emerald eyes met her chocolate brown ones, she smiled as he leaned down and stole a soft, sweet good morning kiss. Before it could get out of hand the kitchen door swung open and in came Sirius and James.

"Aw look James don't they look so cute," sniff; sniff "do I smell food." Sirius face lit up and started bouncing up and down; he looked like a three year old.

Lily came in as Sirius was jumping up and down.

"Sirius what are you doing over here?"

"What don't you want me here?"

"How did you guess?"

"I feel so unloved; all I did was come over for breakfast because I didn't want to be alone today?"

"Why would you be alone, where's Tami?"

"She's visiting her brother Jason, along with Nikki." (Who was over staying with Sirius and Tami for a while.)

"Okay then you our welcome to stay for breakfast. Who made breakfast anyway its smells yummy?"

While they had been talking about Sirius staying for breakfast, Harry and Hermione had gone about putting the food on the plates and setting the table. When they heard Lily's question Hermione piped up,

"Harry made it, I found him down here when I woke up just before you all came down."

Lily looked over a Harry in shock; Harry gave her a small smile back.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"It's nothing special, I have been cooking this meal every morning since I was eight and in the summer after I turned eleven."

He looked back down at his plate and continued to eat, when he felt everyone's eyes on him. He heard a mutter of "I'm sorry" coming from three of the people at the table.

"Why are you sorry, your back that's all that matters."

Breakfast was finished in silence with Lily, Sirius and James sending Hermione and Harry up to there rooms to finish packing there bags, so they were ready to leave at eleven.

They both went to there rooms and finished packing there bags, Harry had most of his stuff packed last night so he just stuffed the last of is thing into his bag. He then walked into the room across from his and stood in the doorway watching the girl, no young woman who had stolen his heart.

A smile crossed his face as he realised she hadn't yet seen him and he went into the room and put his arms around her waist like she had done earlier in the kitchen. He started to kiss he neck, placing small butterfly kisses all over. She let out a giggle and pushed him away.

"Come on Honey, I have to finish my packing."

He put on his best puppy dog face and she laughed at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She finish her packing quickly and went over to the bed were Harry was pretending to sulk. She sat down on his knee and put her finger under his chin and moved his head up so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry Honey, my packing all done now I'll make it up to you."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, the kiss started off soft and full of love, but they put all there feelings into the kiss and it start to get more intense.

Harry slowly lay back onto the bed with Hermione on top, without realising Harry seemed to more Hermione so that he was on top and started to trail kisses across her jaw and slowly down her neck.

She moved her arms up so that her hands could run through his hair. He slowly started to play with the hem of her top and as he moved his mouth back to hers he slipped his hand under her top and stroked her bare stomach with his hand.

His hands started to move slowly up as if waiting for her to stop him but she didn't. When his hand reached her chest and he started to stroke the top of the lace material, she gasped into his mouth when his other hand found the clasp. When he heard her gasp he slowed down and waited to see if she would pull away and when she didn't he continued and started to massage her breast.

She started to nibble at his ear lobs when they heard a knock at the door,

"Hermione can I come in, I want to talk to you for a minute."

Harry and Hermione pulled apart and straightened themselves up, when they heard Lily at the door.

Once they were straightened up Hermione went to the door and let Lily in, when she saw Harry she gave a small smile.

As Harry went to leave the room he had mixed feelings about what had happened, it's not like he didn't want it to happen he was a boy after all but maybe he ad rushed Hermione.

Hermione stopped him as he was going out the door and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and then on the cheek while saying "I love you honey."

He knew that this was her way of saying she was fine with what just happened but not ready for the next step which if Lily hadn't interrupted them they probably would have gone too far.

"Love you too." He whispered back "talk with mum then we will be ready to leave."

He walked out of the room and Hermione closed the door behind him and sat down on her bed and looked at Lily.

Lily spoke up first "Hermione I know that when I first arrived I didn't seem very friendly towards you but I love my son and I can see he loves you and you love him

So I just wanted to say I am sorry if I didn't welcome you in to my home properly. But that's not what I want to talk to you about, I wanted to know what all you know about Harry's life before Hogwarts. I wouldn't wish my sister on anyone from this world."

"Mrs Potter…"

"Its Lily call me Lily."

"Okay Lily I know you want to know but you will have to ask Harry because even I don't know how bad he had it, he doesn't like to talk about it. I do know that it was bad and after the summer holidays he always came back to us happy to be going back and too skinny."

"Oh my poor baby."

"I am sorry I can't help you more but it's his right to tell you when he feels like it."

Lily just smiled a watery smile to her and got up and gave her a hug. She then left the room in search of her husband.

After there talk Hermione went to find Harry, he was sitting in the living room waiting to leave with there trunks beside the lit fire.

He smiled when she entered the room and stood up and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You ready to go." She said to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled at him and kiss him softly on the lips and the stepped into the fire place and said her address, he followed quickly behind.

He stepped out of the other fireplace to find Hermione wrap her arms around him and to have two other look over at him and smile warmly. Well Mrs Granger was anyway, Mr Granger had a frown on his face.

Please review

Gossipchick

Yay I update at long last you say! Better late than never next chapter might be up tomorrow!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey

I am so so sorry. updated 29th june! okay i know i said that i would have the story finished by now but these two weeks have been so fill i havent had time to breath! anyway i am going to america for 4 weeks and when i get back i will update! i might scrap my james and lily story as i only had like 2 reviews but it had been heading somewhere! if anyone wants to be my beta just let me know because as a few people pointed out i need one! well i got to go but read and review and if you want leave me ideas lol!

Gossipchick


	33. Chapter 33

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

i know its says 31 but i meant 33

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Sorry I haven't wrote in a while been so busy but could people maybe read my James and Lily story cause I want to know weather I should take it down or not!

Chapter 33

Harry was introduced and welcomed into the granger house hold! He was glad he already had the talk with Mr Granger the last time they met, but it still didn't make things any easier.

The spent the week going out to dinner and during the day while Hermione's parents were at work they went to the near by pool or went shopping. Well in Harry's case he was dragged but he ended up having a good time.

Hermione was looking for a gift for Harry in one shop as he went to wait for her in the food court. A group of girls who in Harry's opinion were just a bunch of plastic fakes, walked by giggling and flicking there hair. The leader of the group saw Harry and started to smile flirt at him, he just looked away and saw Hermione coming up the stairs. His face lit up when he saw her and stood up to give her a peck on the lips when she arrived at the table.

"So Mione, love did you get everything you wanted?"

"I did honey but you can't see what it is until I say so."

He pulled at puppy face as she giggled at him, he was about to start pleading with her when a high pitched voice said,

"OMG! Bookworm Granger is that you?"

Harry looked ready to get up when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Ignore them Harry, who cares what they think."

"Granger we haven't seen you in years what are you doing here and with someone as hot as him, who are you by the way?"

Harry hopped up from his seat and opened his mouth to say something.

"Harry don't…"

"No Hermione who are these people and who gives them the right to say anything about you."

"Harry leave it."

"Yea Harry, just leave it and while you're at it why don't you leave the bookworm and come out with me, you should be going out with someone as pretty as me."

"Why would I go out with you when I have someone a hell of a lot prettier and smarter."

The blonde leader pulled a face as if she had just stood in shit and walked away with her gang behind her.

Hermione just smiled at Harry and muttered "thanks."

"Honey why did you let them say things like that?"

"I learned along time ago just to ignore them."

Harry and Hermione just forgot about the girls and went on with there rest of there day.

After there shopping trip they decided to call Ginny, Draco, Luna and Ron to see if they wanted to go out for dinner and then out clubbing.

That had been an hour ago and the girls were upstairs in Hermione's room getting ready.

The boys were all waiting downstairs in the living room. Harry in a pair of jeans and an emerald shirt, Draco in black trousers and a crisp white shirt and Ron in a pair of jeans and a stripped blue shirt.

They were sitting make small chat.

"What is taking them so long?" Ron whined for about the hundredth time.

Mr Granger who had been walking past the room at this time just laughed and said "you have much to learn, it is worth the wait."

He left the room and the girls started to come down the stairs. Luna first with her hair down straight and wearing a long baby blue dress top over jeans and a pair of baby blue sandals.

Then came Ginny in a short denim skirt and a fancy white top and white sandal. She wore her hair on a pile on the top of her head with diamond slides through out it.

Then Hermione came down with her hair in loose ringlet curls. They framed her face nicely. She was wearing a black fitted dress and black sandals.

Each of the boys silently agreed with what Mr Granger had said earlier it was worth the wait.

They went out and had dinner in a fancy little restaurant and then went to the main club in the town.

The night was going great and at the club they saw the girls that had been at the food court and if there faces had been priceless earlier when they saw Hermione with her boyfriend when they saw the rest of her friends they were in shock as well. Who every had thought that when Hermione went to the private boarding school that she the bookworm would have friends as good looking as that and also become as good looking as she did.

Hermione saw many of the people she went to school with and saw the looks the boys and other girls were getting. She felt happy and knew this was where she belonged.

Harry had seen the looks Hermione was getting from all the boys in the club and he could agree with them she was gorgeous and she was all his. He pulled her closer to him to show everyone that she was taking.

They all had a brilliant time dancing and drinking the night away. They tried to sneak back into Hermione's quietly but they were too loud and woke her parents up. They didn't leave there room but the teens knew that they had woke them and went to there rooms and went straight to bed.

Please review

Gossipchick


	34. Chapter 34

**Harry Potter and the hidden Truth**

By Gossipchick

I don't own any ting it all belongs to JK Rowling

I would just like to thank all of my reviewers again.

_Italics Harry's thoughts_

**(Bold and underlined Tami speaking in her head to Harry)**

_(Harry speaking in his head)_

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my laptop is broke beyond repair so I haven't been able to write anything. So I hope you like this chapter and review please.

Chapter 34

After an amazing night out together, the gang had to head back to school for the final term of the school year. The Grangers drove them to the train station were they met up with the Potters, Sirius, Tami, Remus and Tonks. The Potters, Tonks and Sirius weren't heading back to Hogwarts with everyone else. James and Lily were getting their lives back together and well so was Sirius he was hoping to get into the Auror programme and Tonks had to get back to work.

After they said there goodbyes everyone broaded the train back to school. The Grangers had promised to send the pictures from the night before to them once they got them developed. Tami and Remus had to patrol the train and look out for the trouble makers. Other than a few younger students getting to hyper it was very quiet. The gang found themselves a quiet compartment near the back of the train were they sat and chatted about there night out and how they should do it again sometime soon. When the trolley lady came around they got themselves some sweets so by the time they got to school they had had there fill and just went to the dorms and did any homework they had left to do.

The pictures arrived within the week. They had nice couples ones and groups one. They made copies so everyone could have them. The girls and boys each had a picture of themselves and their other halves sitting on their bedside table to remind them of the great night they had and how lucky there are to have one another.

The weeks pasted and the school work was getting harder. Harry continued his training with Tami every morning even though the Dark Lord was defeated. He did 50 laps of the pond, 100 sit ups and push ups a day. Some days Draco would join him. They asked Ron if he wanted to but he found that getting up any earlier than eight was just to hard. Hermione joined them three days a week just to keep in shape and some morning Ginny could be seen with them but not many as she was too much like her brother.

In between times they studied for their exams that were creeping up on them. This left them with no real time just to chill out with one another. Exams came and went quickly and the last day of their 5th year was upon them. AS they had packed the night before they weren't too rushed in the morning. They broaded the train with no bother and headed home looking forward til the fun nights out and the weddings that the summer had in store for them. Remus and Tonks had their wedding planned for the next day so that was going to be a rush. Lily and Tami were to be bridesmaids and James and Sirius to be groomen and best men as Sirius couldn't choose between them. Tamara and Luke and there parent who had gone back to America were coming home for the weddings. Sirius and Tami were having their wedding at the end of july. There was also a surprise wating instore for Harry when he got home. His parents didn't want to tell him in a letter they said it would be better to hear it in person.

So when the train arrived in everyone was happy to see the school end for the summer with the whole summer to look forward til but sad to be separated for a while. Everyone was going home for a while and then meeting up again. Draco was moving in with Sirius as he was now the closest thing he had to family after his mother and father were killed in the final war.

When Harry arrived home his impatients was getting the better of him.

"So what is it? Whats the surprise?"

"Well ……. Your mother and I wanted to tell you first but amm where going to have a baby."

Harry's mouth fell open he looked like he had gone into shock.

"Harry are you okay? We're not trying to make up for us missing your childhood." Lily said in a concerned voice.

"I'm ok I cant believe it I'm going to be a big brother." Harry said then his face broke into a smile. " I have to tell Mione."

He ran off to tell her. Lily and James were happy he took it so well now they could tell everyone else if Harry didn't first that was.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day and everyone was looking forward til it. Harry and Hermione couldn't wait to see each other again even though it had only been a day and they had been on the phone for three hours. Ginny and Draco were counting the minutes until it and Ron and Luna were excited too.

Please review


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

AN I'm going to finish this story now as it just seems like its going to drag if I don't so sorry if you don't believe it should end and maybe if I have any ideas I will make a sequel! Thanks very much for reading my stories and putting up with my bad grammar and spelling.

That summer was a busy one fill of weddings and births. With both Sirius and Remus married off and children on the way, but also Lily Potter gave birth to a little boy Jackson after Lily's dad and a little girl Annie. Harry loved his new brother and sister and offered to look after them as much as possible, which everyone teased him was so he could practice for when he had his own some day. Tonks and Remus went on to have a son early that year whom they called Teddy and 2 years following that another boy called Christopher. While Tami and Sirius first child was also born that summer and would be heading to school with teddy, Jackson and Annie. They had a little girl who they called Clare and then a year later Joe arrived and then 4 years later alone came Michelle and Adele.

Harry and Hermione got married the following year and in the summer that Christopher was born they had a daughter whom they called Katie along with JP who was born the year after , Lauran the year after him and 2 years later came Daniel and Lucy.

Ron and Luna had two daughter Lacy and Daisy. Lacy in Katie's year and Daisy the following year. While Draco and Ginny had a son in Lauran's year named Serpent and a daughter Daniel and Lucy's age named Rose.

Tamara and Luke and there parents visited as often as they could. They boys were the same age as JP and when it came time for him to go to school Tamara and Luke moved back to England so he could go to school with his friends.

So the future was bright but no one knows what's round the corner so maybe it wont stay that way for ever! Only time will tell.

Gossipchick


End file.
